You've Got A Hand To Hold
by Heel Princess
Summary: Amy had her heart broken by Jay,Chris had his heart broken by Trish.Then with one small gesture,2 hands laced as 1 things seemed to look up.But when a plan comes to light to make Jay and Trish Jealous do they really want their past lovers or each other?
1. Chapter 1

**First off I just wanna say that i hate having 3 fics on the go at once, but i heard an old song i used to like the other day which inspired me to make a second chris/lita vid and that vid combined with the line i ended the vid on inspired this fic. So I hope you all enjoy....if you read this please take the time to review...with three storys now the number of reviews will determine order of updates. But this is my new fav pairing and does hold a soft spot in my heart sooo without further adue here it is....**

Amy let out a heavy sigh, running one hand back through her wet hair and dragging her heavy luggage behind her with the other one. This day could not get any worse, first she got to the rental company only to find out they hadn't gotten her reservation, forcing her to ride with Stacy Keibler who would not shut up about what a big asshole Andrew, better known as Test, was. As if the red head didn't know that all men were morons. Of course she knew that, after all Matt had dumped her in front of the world making her feel even more pathetic then she would have anyway. And then she felt like an even bigger idiot when she fell for Jay, thinking he was different, only to wind up heart broken again, learning it was all some dumb bet. Then as icing on the cake he wound up stumbling into bed with Trish Stratus, a woman she used to call a friend but was now her biggest enemy.

Her day grew worse as time progressed it seemed because as soon as she stepped out of the car it started to poor. The rain soaked her to the bone, and now she was tracking water through the hotel lobby.

"Excuse me." She said, leaning over the desk to garner the attention of the man behind it who was in deep conversation with what sounded like bitchiest woman she had ever heard, on the telephone.

He looked up at her frustrated, "Yes? Can I help you?"

"Reservation for Dumas." She responded, tapping her hand on the counter as she waited for him to punch in the five letters that would get her the key she desperately needed. A hot bath sounded like heaven right about now, she was freezing from the cold and her back was killing her from her match with Victoria the night before.

He looked up at her again, "Um how do you spell that?"

Crossing her arms in frustration Amy rolled her eyes at him, "D-U-M-A-S"

A few more clicks in the computer and he looked up again, "I'm sorry mame, I'm not seeing you're reservation here...are you sure it was this hotel?"

"Yes I'm fucking sure it was this hotel, what is it with you people? First my car, now my hotel...it's your god damn job to keep this shit straight."She yelled, not caring what kind of scene she was causing, enough was enough.

The next thing she knew there were a pair of hands around her mouth, "Please excuse my friend...she's having a bad day." A female voice told him, a voice belonging to Stacy Keibler. "Would you happen to have anything else available?"

He shook his head, "Some wrestling thing in town, everything's booked solid."

"Then you'll stay with me," Stacy said with a smile, releasing her grip on the Sanford native, "We'll make due. Could you please have her bags and mine brought to 310?"

He nodded reluctantly, looking at Amy as if she was about to jump over the counter and tear out his still beating heart. Had Stacy not been standing there, she just might have...

"Thanks Stac," Amy said softly, turning away from the desk to walk with her, "After today I'm going to owe you my first born."

The blonde smiled, pleased with her good deed of the day, "What are friends for silly?" She asked, handing the woman the spare key card. "I'll see you later I have to find Jackie for lunch."

Amy watched as she walked off, clicking her heals as she went. She was grateful to her, and she did think she was a sweet person...but her bubbly persona drove her crazy and the red head wasn't sure if she could survive staying with her for even one night.

"This day really can't get worse." Amy said aloud, turning her body around to head for the elevators...meeting the smirk of the last person she wanted to see.

"Bad day?" Trish mocked, giggling as she tilted her head to the side.

"I stand corrected." She said, her hand finding her forehead. "It just got worse...to what do I owe the pleasure Patricia?"

The Canadian placed her hands on her hips, "Why I just wanted to see how you were taking things...you know, the fact that I'm fucking the man you're in love with?"

"I am not in love with Jay."

Trish sent her a saucy wink, "Your eyes say other wise sweetie...but you know it's ok, great even...I mean I'm getting two for one here. On one hand I'm getting some of the best sex of my _life _and as an added bonus I get to break your heart...god it's great being me."

Her hand clenched up in a fist then opened, preparing to swing for the fences and slap the taste right out of Trish's mouth....but before her hand could even leave her side someone grabbed it, lacing their fingers with hers.

The look on Trish's face turned from satisfied to disgust when she spotted who was standing next to Amy. The red head turned into him slowly to see just who it was, and was shocked to see it was Chris Jericho, still squeezing her hand tightly.

"Hey baby." He said with a smile, placing a soft kiss on Amy's cheek, "Sorry it took me so long to get the bags to the room but I kind of got lost on the way..." Chris leaned down to brush his lips across her ear, "I couldn't stop thinking about you." He whispered, just loud enough for Trish to hear as he reached up to brush a loose hair from her eyes.

Amy didn't know what the hell was going on, what was he thinking? Why were his lips so close to her face?

"Oh hey Trish..." He said suddenly, pretending to just notice her standing there, "You look..."

"Fabulous?" She questioned, fluffing her hair.

He laughed, "Not my words... I was going to ask if you've gained some weight, looking a little hefty there, might want to lay off the airline peanuts."

Trish stomped her foot in anger, "I have NOT gained weight!" She screamed, "And I don't even eat those peanuts."

Chris rubbed his jaw with his free hand, looking a little stunned, "Really? I mean I figured those were your fav, what with all the nuts you normally put in your mouth."

A blood curling shriek came from her mouth as she stormed off absolutely furious.

The red head couldn't hold back her laughter any longer, "That was hilarious."

Chris smiled, "I'm glad you enjoyed."

"Can I ask what just happened?" She questioned, looking down at their hands, which were still laced together.

It was only then that he noticed he hadn't let go, immediately doing so, "I just saw her giving you a hard time and wanted to shut her up. I can stand the person she's become."

"Well thanks." Amy said smiling, "It was really sweet of you."

"It was nothing," He replied, dismissing her making a big deal out of it, "So I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, see you around." She repeated, watching as he headed for hotel's restaurant...holding a hand to her cheek. She realised he had just explained his actions, but she still had no idea what had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so if it wasnt clear i had forgot to mention that while this is followng the bet storyline, i will be using real namess, i know jericho is irvine but that will be explained in a later chapter...as far as this goes though there was never any kane storyline, baby, or matt coming back to her either....the only thing from tv i am using is the bet storyline, everything else wil be made up as i see fit lol, that said i really hope pople take intrest in this, if your reading please review, because this is my new fav pairing and i really want everyones feedback :) thanks so much :)**

Grabbing a pillow from behind her Amy hugged it tightly to her chest, finally the day was coming to a close and she could just start fresh in the morning....forgetting that today ever happened. But she was sure she wouldn't forget one part of the horrible excuse for a day, and that was Jericho's little stunt in front of Trish earlier. The red head still had no idea why he was so nice to her; it had been bugging her all afternoon in fact...it just didn't make sense.

He was part of the whole messed up bet situation too, without him being involved it probably wouldn't have happened in the first place...Christian wouldn't have broken her own heart, Trish wouldn't have been so crushed that she ran into his arms and everything would be different.

Yet somehow she wasn't angry with him, she had seen him try and apologize to Trish, she had seen the regret in his eyes, the love he held for the blonde. She knew that he knew he was wrong, and on top of that he had be hurt worse then any of them....watching the woman he cared for wind up with his best friend. If that wasn't the ultimate betrayal she didn't know what was.

Stacy's voice pulled her from her thoughts, "You want to watch a movie?" She asked cheerfully, sitting down on the bed next to the Sanford native.

"Ummmm, sure?" The red head responded, her statement coming across more like a question then anything else. She just wasn't sure she was up for a night of mushy romance movies and mindless babble from the Baltimore native.

But before the bubbly blonde could pick something off the pay per view list there was an abrupt knock on the door. Stacy glanced at her watch, "You expecting anyone?" She asked, unsure of who could possibly be showing up at their room that late, especially when everyone had so much promotional work to do tomorrow before the show.

Amy shook her head in response, "Your guess is as good as mine."

The former cheerleader scampered to her feet, and immediately began to fix her hair, "What if it's Andrew?" She questioned, grabbing her duffel bag to find her make-up case.

Flopping over to look up at the ceiling Amy let out a sigh, "Stace...Test isn't on this tour remember?"

"But what if he came all this way just to apologize?" She retorted, a big plastic smile on her face.

"Psshhhh, I doubt it," Amy shot back...it was then that she noticed the hurt washing over Stacy's face. "Besides, what's he going say? I'm sorry I treated you like a dog and a sex object...you deserve better then that ass hole."

Stacy smiled again, grabbing Amy and hugging her, "Awww thanks."

"So are you going to get that?" Amy asked, barley able to breathe let alone talk from the death grip Stacy had on her, she just wanted her to get the hell off her.

"Oh my god," The blonde said, suddenly springing back up off the bed, once again frantically searching for something in her bag. "What if it's a robber?" She asked, holding up her hairdryer like a gun as she cautiously approached the door.

Amy jumped up off the bed, rushing past her, "Oh put that thing down..." She scolded, pulling back the lock and swinging the door open, not even bothering to glance out of the peep hole. "Chris?" She questioned, shocked to see it was him standing there.

"Yeah," He said with a smile, pulling a hand out of his pocket to wave at Stacy who was watching with wide eyed wonder behind Amy. "Can we talk?"

The red head looked behind her to meet the arched brow of the Baltimore beauty before turning back to face him, "Can't it wait, I mean it's late and we all have to be up early tomorrow."

"I promise it will just take a second."

She rolled her eyes at him, "Fine" Amy responded, joining him in the hallway.

When she was sure they had walked long enough down the corridor that Stacy wouldn't be able to the listen to them through the door she spoke again, "Ok so what's this all about Jericho?"

Chris cracked his knuckles, "I've been thinking..."

A chuckle couldn't help but escape her lips, "That can't be good."

He playfully shoved her, "So you're the jokester now?" The blonde man said laughing.

"Maybe I am what's it too you?" Amy said, unable to hold back her smile when he faked a hurt look, "I'm sorry, go on."

Chris ran a hand back through his hair, "Ok, so you know how I pretended to be your boyfriend earlier?"

"Uh-huh...and?" She inquired, unsure of exactly where this was going.

"I thought maybe we should keep up the act..." He finished, smiling sweetly at her, "I mean it's perfect...you saw how Trish reacted earlier, she was furious. It got me thinking that maybe she was jealous you know? Maybe just maybe if I show her what she's missing she'll want me back....because as much as it pains me to admit it, I'm still in love with her Amy. It's my fault that she became what she is and I know that deep down inside she's still the same girl I fell in love with. I want that girl back Amy."

The red head crossed her arms impatiently, "So what am I getting out of this?"

"Oh come on..." Chris huffed, releasing a heavy sigh, "I could tell by the look on your face today when she was talking about herself and Jay that it broke your heart, you're still in love with him as much as I'm in love with her."

"I-I-I..." Amy stuttered, flabbergasted that he had seen all that from her reaction in the lobby.

"I know it sucks to admit, but you can't control your heart Amy," He told her, gently lifting up her hand, "Do this with me."

Amy looked in his eyes, eyes that begged her to say yes, "I don't know if this is such a good idea Chris..."

"What do you have to loose?" He asked her, "The only thing that can happen here is he realises he was wrong to let you slip through his fingers, or nothing changes at all....it can't make things worse right? Besides is it that bad to have people think you actually like me, I'm not that ugly am I?"

She giggled in response, "I suppose you're not totally unfortunate."

"You're not that horrible yourself Ms. Dumas...." He replied, smiling at her, "So it's settled, as of tomorrow we have to convince everyone that we're madly in love with each other."

Amy sighed, "This better not backfire Chris..."

"It won't, I promise...and besides it's not Chris, its baby to you," He said with a smirk, letting go of her hand, "Later sugar bottom."

Laughing, she made her way back to the hotel room; this was going to be very interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay for fast updates :) i'm really enjoying writing this one...hope you guys are too so please please please if your reading this take the little time it takes to give me some feedback :)**

"So are you going to tell me what's going on here or am I going to be left in the dark for eternity?"

Amy turned to look at the blonde who was driving, "What?" She questioned, unsure of what she had said since she hadn't been paying attention to her. She was too busy thinking about this arrangement with Chris, and if letting him talk her into it was the smartest thing...what if Jay found out it was all fake? He'd probably think she that she was absolutely pathetic, pretending she had someone new just to get his attention...the Sanford native was defiantly having second thoughts about the arrangement.

"Don't play dumb," Stacy retorted, "That's my job..."

The red head smiled at her, "No seriously what did you say, I wasn't listening I'm sorry."

A smirk grew on the woman's face, "Thinking about Christopher Keith Irvine maybe?"

"No!" Amy barked, "And please refrain from calling him his whole name, it's weird." She finished, leaning her head back on the window as they whizzed over the highway, enjoying the bumpy vibrations on her skull.

Stacy laughed as she glanced over at her, "Come on Amy, out with it...what is going on with you two? You guys all hot and heavy now?"

"Ewww, Stace seriously knock it off there's absolutely nothing going on between me and Jericho."

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Rigggghhhht...because guys that "nothing is going on with" always show up at my hotel room at retarded hours of the night."

Amy slammed her hands down on the dashboard, why couldn't Stacy just let this go, "There's nothing going on...he just needed to talk ok?"

"Ok, ok, don't get your pee all hot Ams....I just thought maybe it was a good idea, you know after the whole Jay thing? Chris knows how you're feeling better then anyone, and you know how the old saying goes....the best way to get over a guy is to get under another one."

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard....correction that's the horriest thing I've ever heard." The former champion retorted.

Stacy smiled, "Well it's true."

"I'll pass thanks."

Chris pulled his car keys from his pocket as he left the hotel room, shutting the door behind him. He was running a little behind and had to hurry because he didn't want to be late for his autograph signing. But in his rush he ran into something he wasn't expecting or someone rather, the blonde vixen herself...Trish Stratus.

"Well aren't you just popping up everywhere?" He asked smirking, "Aren't you usually just chasing someone who's popping up?"

"Hardy-har-har Chris...." She said dryly, "You think you're so funny....But I've got a better question, how come you're all alone? Shouldn't the reject be joining you?"

He scrunched up his face at her, "The only one who seems to be rejected around here is you, I mean what's this two times now I've seen you without Jay glued to your hip? What happened he already find something better to play hide and go fuck with?"

The blonde gritted her teeth, "Jay and I are magnificent actually, but this isn't about him, I was asking you about Amy..."

This was most definitely a golden opportunity to start their newfound plan....even if Amy wasn't around for it. "Well if you must know she's gone on without me..."

Trish ran a finger down her cheek as a mock tear before she stuck out her bottom lip, "Awww what's the matter trouble in paradise so soon?"

"Aw contraire...We were running late, because well we didn't get much sleep last night...if you catch my drift..." He explained, arching his brow at her, "So we slept in and when she woke up well she still quite hadn't had enough of the sexy beast. Then we both needed a shower to cool off, I let her go first, she offered to share but I knew if we both wound up in that bathroom neither one of us would make it to work today..." Chris finished, licking his lips as he closed his eyes as if he was lost in some deep erotic thought of things that never really happened.

"TMI" The blonde replied, sticking up her hand before taking off for the elevator.

Yup, it was most certainly getting to her. He couldn't help but smile as he headed down the hallway; this was a very good idea.

"I'm just saying Amy....maybe you and Chris aren't such a bad idea...." Stacy told the red head, pushing the back entrance of the building open.

"And I'm just saying, for the thousandth time...DROP IT!" Amy commanded, walking through the small door and heading down the long corridor.

If Stacy really knew what was going on one of two things would happen, either a; she would tell her it was wrong and they shouldn't try and manipulate peoples emotions or b; she would think that they were actually interested in each other. Either way it didn't sound good to the fiery woman, so she decided that until she had to, she was just going to pretend that she didn't even know Chris.

But no sooner then the thought had entered her mind did she feel a pair of large arms wrap around her waist, "Hey baby." Chris said smiling, pulling her close to him, "I missed you."

The red head turned to meet the satisfied smile of Stacy Keibler, "Nothing going on huh?"

Amy looked back a Chris, shoving him off her... "What's the big idea Mr. Touch and feel, I see no sign of Trish or Jay?"

"Trish and Jay? What do they have to do with the fact that you two are obviously doing the horizontal mambo?" Stacy inquired, suddenly confused.

Rolling her eyes Amy focused on Chris for the moment, "You see now you've got her started, if she wasn't convinced enough that me and you were sleeping together you had to pull something like that right in front of her."

"But baby..." Her eyebrows lowered, and he knew better then to kid around right now. "But Amy," He corrected, "If we're going to pull this off we have to convince everyone that we're together, I thought Stacy was just another person we'd have to convince."

"Pull off what?" The blonde questioned, tapping her foot, "Besides each others clothes, because that my friends is pretty obvious."

"Well to use your frame of mind, we need Jay and Trish to think we're stripping each other down," Chris explained.

"Why?"

Amy rolled her eyes, "This might be the dumbest thing you ever heard but were trying to make them jealous..."

He smiled, "It's not dumb...it's working...."

Red hair flung around, Amy seemed to know by the sound of his voice that something big had gone down, "Oh no, what did you do?"

The man did nothing but smile at her for what felt like forever, "Nothing much, I just ran into her on my way out this morning....and she left with the instinct impression that we had quite a wild night last night."

Reaching up Amy grabbed him by the earlobe and pulled, "What gave her that impression?" She growled.

"Well I just wanted to be convincing...." He told her, wincing in pain.

She let him go to run and hand back through her long hair, "Great now I'm easy."

"Hey, who could resist this?" Chris questioned, striking a cocky pose, "No one could blame you."

"Ugh, I can almost see your head swelling..."

Stacy laughed at them, enjoying their banter.... "Yeah and when you two get some much needed time alone time I'm sure his skull isn't the only thing that will be swelling."

Amy groaned, "You see what you've done here?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Awwwww does everyone hate this pairing or something? Please read and review... I'm not getting any reviews....Thanks Tina for loving everything...and reviewing them all...this ones for you! :) Hope anyone who reads enjoys, because im in love with this fic lol**

Somehow Amy had managed to slip away from Stacy, after a seemingly never ending battle about how this whole scheme was just fuelling the already undying passion she saw between the red head and Chris. Obviously Amy disagreed, which she made apparent by purposely loosing the former nitro girl somewhere in the arena. She had snuck away from her when the leggy blonde had to fix her make-up and had managed to make it all the way to catering without running into her again.

Grabbing a plate Amy made her way up the table to get something to eat, she wasn't really hungry but she hated to wrestle on an empty stomach. And she most certainly needed her energy tonight to take on Victoria to become the number one contender for the woman's championship. The Sanford couldn't think of a better way to stick it to the blonde, because that belt meant more then anything to the Canadian...even Jay.

Amy admired Trish's in ring determination, all feelings aside she was a tough competitor, but it would be no match for the red head...not with all the aggression she had pent up inside her and all of it was aimed at Trish.

Her heart dropped when she saw him, Jay, strutting into the room like he was everything anyone could ever desire. She hated his cocky in your face persona, yet somehow he had gotten to her. Amy hated the fact that she had fallen for a guy like that, but somehow she had...and hard.

His eyes scanned the room, suddenly freezing when his gaze fell upon her, a smirk taking over his face. "Well if it isn't the resident red head," He stated, walking towards her.

"Hello Jay," She offered, trying not to make eye contact with him, she didn't want to be weak in front of the blonde man, she didn't want him to know that he made her feel like garbage. Everyone always looked at her as the tough chick, the type a girl who would let a stupid thing like guy problems roll of her back like rain water...and normally they'd be right. Normally she was the cool, calm, collected chick, the one who everyone else depended on to be level headed...but ever since Matt broke her heart, and Jay swooped in to pick up the pieces, only to drop them again, she hadn't been able to hide the overwhelming hurt she felt. Amy just told herself to be strong, if he knew she was in pain it would only hurt more.

Jay's head swivelled around to look behind him, surveying the area, "So where's Irvine, Patricia tells me that he's dived down like the vulture he is to pick your bones."

Amy let out a heavy sigh, blowing the hair from her eyes, "What's it to you? Not like you ever gave a shit about me anyway."

He reached out to tenderly touch her face, "Of course I did,"

She couldn't almost feel herself smiling, but she held it in...She couldn't let him any form of reaction.

"Then when I got what I wanted from you I moved on," He continued, his smirk somehow growing wider, "I'd always heard red heads we better in bed and baby you didn't disappoint...it just wasn't worth it, it was always too much work with you. Sure you were wild but it took a lot of tequila to get you into bed that one night...Trish, well she doesn't need a whole lot of persuading. Don't me wrong doll...that night, that night was fun..." His eyes moved upward, trailing into his memory, gloating at her from his mind over what he'd accomplished. "But you were mostly a waist of my valuable time...guys don't really like that whole hard to get act."

The Sanford native could feel the hot tears sting her eyes, and forcing them back was harder then she wanted it to be. She didn't know what to say, what could she say? It seemed Jay had said enough for both of them.

Then without warning Chris came up beside her, laying his hand on her lower back. He smiled and moved his lips to her neck, kissing a trail up to her ear. "Mmmmm, I missed you baby..." Chris said, his voice low, almost a moan.

After what Jay had said she felt like calling the whole thing off, but even after all of that somehow she couldn't help but think that it was Trish that made him that way. He didn't mean those things, he was probably just covering his male pride, after all when the whole bet thing came to light she had left him, not the other way around. Yet even when she called things off with him, it was only because she was hurt...what she really wanted was for him to beg for forgiveness, instead he moved on.

Amy decided that if she was going through with this stupid plan that she would do into it whole heartedly. She had already given Chris her word, why he'd ever want that two faced bitch back she didn't know...but since she was already in over her head it wouldn't hurt to give this a shot and play along. Like Chris said, What did she have to loose?"

She giggled, her left hand moving around to tangle in his hair, holding his mouth on her, "You were only gone long enough for your match."

"Too long without you," He panted, holding her tightly against him. "After last night, I can't imagine ever being away from you."

"Well, well, well, Chris, enjoying my sloppy seconds?" Jay piped in, seemingly unaffected by their little show.

The Winnipeg native let go of Amy, moving his body to stand nose to nose with Jay, "You want to say that again?"

"I said..." Jay began, but before he could finish Chris's fist connected with his jaw.

The short haired man stumbled backward before he lunged at Chris, taking him down to the ground.

"Stop!" Amy screamed, doing her best to pull Jay off of him before officials barged into the locker room to separate them.


	5. Chapter 5

**YAY FOR CHAPTER 5 AND REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER 4 :) PLEASE R AND R FOLKS MUCH LOVEEEE..**

Amy rushed into the medical room as the half a dozen referees sat Chris down on the examination table. It had taken that many, and her pleading, to get him out of catering and keep him from killing Jay Reso, "Oh my god Chris, are you ok?" She asked, unable to hide the worry in her voice. The red head had seen just how hard his head had hit the floor when Jay charged at him and she was terrified he might have a concussion.

Reaching out she gently laid her hands on either side of his face, turning his head to look him in the eyes. Only then did his demeanour seem to change and he managed to calm down a little, "I know your angry but tell me you're ok..."

His face morphed into a reassuring smile, "I fine Amy, that wasn't the first fight I've been in you know?"

She managed to smile, only because he was, "So you promise you're ok?" Amy asked again, "Because I really couldn't handle you being hurt because of me."

"I'm fine, really." He told her, taking her hand from his face and squeezing it.

Her other hand moved to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "Well thanks for sticking up for me, you didn't have too...I mean getting a concussion wasn't exactly part of our agreement."

His thumb moved along the back of her hand, "Hey it's not a big deal, I probably don't even have a concussion, looked worse then it was I promise. And besides what kind of pretend boyfriend would I be if I didn't fight for my woman."

Her eyes rolled back, "Woman, how very stone age of you."

Chris let go of her hand, reaching up to lift her chin, "There's the fire in you that I love." He said smiling, "But seriously Ames, he deserved that punch...he couldn't be more wrong about what an incredible woman you are."

Amy could feel her cheeks flush, "You're my fake lover so you have to say that."

A laugh escaped his lips, "I mean it Amy...you really do deserve better then him."

The production manager poked his head in the doorway, "Lita you're on."

Her hand touched his head softly, "Well I'll see you later I guess..." She offered, her fingers lingering in his hair.

"Good luck," He said, "Find me later; we'll celebrate your win..."

"If I win..."

He smiled again, "No, when you win."

* * *

Her hand pushed back the curtain, fighting back emotion...only this time it was a smile she couldn't hide not her tears. She'd done it, Amy had won the match and now she was number one contender.

Out of no where she felt herself being lifted into the air, two familiar arms around her... "You did it!" Chris said smiling, hugging her tightly, "As if there was ever a doubt in my mind."

"Put me down Chris," She demanded, unable to hide the grin long enough to scold him.

His eyes strayed to see Trish headed in their direction, "I can't help but think you don't want me too."

Amy wasn't sure what he meant until she followed his gaze to land on Trish, instantly she wrapped her legs around his waist, "Your right I don't, what I want is to for you to carry me somewhere private so we can celebrate the right way." She cooed, dragging out her voice seductively before sticking out her tongue and running her hands through his long hair.

Wiggling his eyebrows he pecked her lightly on the lips, "I like how you think."

"Oh please," Trish interjected, sticking her finger in her mouth to mock a gag. "You have nothing to celebrate, your number one contender ...woopdi friggin do!" The blonde paused to point to the belt hanging on her shoulder, "I'm the champion, and I can promise you that when you step into the ring with me, it's one match you won't be winning."

The red head slid out of his hold to move closer to the other diva, "You think so huh? Well we'll just have to see about that now wont we," Amy said, taking Chris by the hand and leading him down the hallway, "But for now Patricia, I have a man to _satisfy._" She hung on the last word, intentionally highlighting it as if to send a message that it was something Trish herself couldn't do.

Winking Amy walked off with him, "Come on baby lets find a locker room."

The pair rounded the nearest corner and she instantly dropped his hand. Looking over at him Amy noticed that his jaw was almost on the floor, "Where did that come from?" He asked, shocked with her bitchy persona, "Like wow..." Chris said smiling, "I never knew you had it in you, that was fucking hot."

She laughed as they continued to stroll the halls, "Just figured it was about time to turn up the heat...if we want to make them regret what they did, if we want jealousy at it's finest then there's no more playing around...It's on."

Chris winked at her, grabbing her by the waist, "It's on huh? Well are we still finding that private locker room or what?"

Amy smiled, swatting his hands away from her, "Men."

"Hey, there's no harm in trying...."

Once again she rolled her eyes at him, "Anyway I think I'm gunna shower and then head back to the hotel...goodnight Chris."

Reaching out he grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving, "But we didn't celebrate yet."

The red head shot him a dirty look at his insinuation. Arching her brow she folded her arms across her chest, he could not be thinking what she thought he was. And if he was thinking that, Jay would be the least of his worries as far as his health was concerned.

"No, no for real...come on let me buy you dinner." Chris asked, smiling warmly at her, "I won't take no for an answer."

"Fine." She told him, still yet again unable to hide her bright smile, "I'll meet you back in twenty minutes."

Chris took her hand and kissed it, "I'll be waiting my lady."

"Dork." She retorted.

A smirk took over his face, "Would rather I called you sugar tits?"

"Oh lord." Amy groaned, pushing the locker room door open to disappear inside. Somehow Chris had managed to make her forget about all the horrible things his former best friend had said to her, somehow when she was with him it seemed all she could do was smile.

While hadn't seemed to get exactly the reaction they wanted from Jay and Trish just yet, she could tell from both there actions that this "relationship" was most certainly getting under her skin. Amy had had her doubts about the whole thing, she still wasn't quite sure it would work, but at least in the mean time...she had something to do to keep her mind occupied. Hanging out with Chris was better then crying to herself all the time like she had been. How Trish had left him she didn't know...


	6. Chapter 6

**Keep up the lovely reviews thanks to everyone who has given me feedback love you guys!**

"Hotdogs? This is your idea of a celebration meal?" She said, laughing as the strolled up to the vender's cart.

Chris pulled his wallet out his pocket, "Two with everything..." He said, handing the man a ten dollar bill which he then in turn replaced with the two gloppy messes Amy assumed were the hotdogs. "Well what did you expect? You can't come to Manhattan and not have a hotdog. My fondest memories of New York are that every time I'd visit I'd get one of this baby's. It started so long ago that I don't even know how it became tradition. "

She rolled hers eyes and accepted the fact that this was what he liked; she'd just have to give it a shot. Amy wasn't a full blown vegetarian but she did tend to shy away from most meat, but to humour him she'd pretend to like it...or dump it in the nearest garbage can when he wasn't looking.

Amy tried not too screw up her face when she placed the hot dog to her lips, closing her eyes she bit down, tearing the flesh with her teeth. God only knew what it was made out of and thinking about the fact that it probably consisted solely of pig butt and Chinese newspaper made her stomach turn, but she did her best to swallow.

"Mmmm." She mocked, letting the meat slide down her throat as she fought her sense of taste. "Not bad..." Amy lied, dabbing a napkin to her face.

He smiled the way that over the past little while she had learned only he could, before leading her too a park bench to sit. She couldn't help but chuckle at the way he wolfed down the small meal, she was sure that if her hands got in the way he would have chewed them off... it was as if it was the best thing he'd ever eaten...or the only thing.

"You want mine?" She asked, still somewhat laughing at him. "I'm not very hungry." She continued, passing it to him, she had already eaten earlier and she really had lost all of her appetite at the sight of the thing.

"You sure?" He asked his mouth still blocked full from his own.

She couldn't contain the huge grin at the site of him, ketchup dripping down his chin, "Positive." She replied, taking her napkin to wipe the condiment from his face.

"Thanks," He mumbled, trying to smile as she cleaned off his face gently.

She threw the napkin to the side, and finished removing the smug with her finger...."There," She offered smiling, "Much better..."

Her hand stayed there for a moment, her thumb holding his jaw softly, He went to speak but was interrupted by someone coughing loudly.

"Well I must say I'm shocked that the rumours are true...Jericho and Lita... who would of thunk it?" The man said, moving closer to them.

It didn't take long to realise that it was none other then Randy Orton standing there, looking as smug as he always did, "Tell me Chris," He said, stuffing his hands in his pockets, " how did you managed to get to roll around the hay with the two top divas...I'm sure me not being competition has helped...but..."

Chris moved to his feet, "You got a problem Randal?"

The brunette man put his arms up in defence, "Wo cool it Chris, no problem, no need to start throwing punches, I don't want my eye looking like Jay's does....Just enjoy your evening." He said smirking, walking back the way he came, obviously not looking for a fight.

The Canadian sat back down, "Why was he even in the park?"

"I don't know, probably looking for vulnerable woman running alone in the dark...." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

Randy stopped and turned, shouting from a distance, "Oh and Red...if you ever get tired of old Y2Joke over there, give me a call...I'll show you a good time."

Her whole body shuttered, "Creepy...can you believe he just yelled that so loud?"

"I believe he's gonna get a foot in his ass..." Chris barked, trying to get up again but Amy yanked him back down by the collar of his jacket.

"He's not worth it either."

Chris ran a hand back through his hair, "Just makes me so mad...how dare he talk to you like that."

As she usually did in his company the Sanford native felt herself smiling, "You're sweet." It touched her heart that he cared enough about her and her feelings that he was willing to fight for both her and what he believed was right. Maybe months ago he was just another ass hole looking to stick his dick anywhere it would fit, but somehow falling for that stupid bitch had changed him...and made him totally different. He was the kind of guy she wished Jay was, and still hoped he could be if this whole thing worked the way they wanted it to.

"My night in shining armour..." She told him, reaching out to softly kiss his cheek. The light scruff of his face tickled her, much like it had when he had kissed her in front of Trish earlier...she had to admit she liked the feeling of the roughness against her face. Amy pulled back, still smiling at him... "We should head back," The red head told him, "it's getting late..."

Placing his hand on her knee for leverage he pushed himself up, "I suppose you're right...we have to head out in the afternoon so we should meet at the hotel restaurant for breakfast to discuss the arrangements before we leave."

She shot him a confused look, "What changes?" She didn't know anything about any changes, what was he talking about.

"Well we have to book a room, get a car reservation..." He said, trailing off as they walked to his car slowly.

"But I always travel by myself, and Stacy's gotten her hopes up that me rooming with her will be a regular thing...."

He rounded the car, opening the door for her, "We're trying to be convincing here Ames, real couples travel together... and as far as everyone knows we are a real couple so we have to start acting like one."

"But..."Chris closed the door before she continued, the conversation picking up when he entered the automobile...

"No but's," He said smirking, "Just explain to Stacy that your going to be rooming with me until further notice...I'm sure she'll understand..." He added, delivering a wink for added effect.

Reaching across the center console Amy waked him in the stomach, "Not funny Chris...you know she's going to eat this shit up with a spoon...She's so convinced that I want to jump your bones that it's not even funny anymore."

"It's funny alright..." He stated, rubbing his chin in thought, "You know I never really cared much for her...but Stacy Keibler is growing on me."

Amy rolled her eyes, resisting the urge to make a comment about how Stacy would insert another penis joke right then and there. Instead she smacked him again... "Knock it off ass clown."

"Hey that's my line!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay for update, sorry this took a couple of days...i was busy friday and then my mind was else where but heres chapter 7 thanks for all the reviews to date :) keep um coming!**

Amazingly a week had gone by since Chris had taken Amy for their little stroll in the park, they had been spending more and more time together and it seemed that in the short amount of time that they had become closer, they were already like best friends. She felt like they'd been hanging out for years, goofing around like they had been the past seven days. As odd as it was, she knew that when this all came to an end...she'd miss his company.

She kicked her feet up, resting them on the hot dashboard, soaking up the warmth from the heater, as he continued to make his way down the highway. The blonde man smiled, looking across at her, arching his brow, "Comfy?" He asked her, laughing lightly at the sight of her all kicked back and relaxed.

Throwing her arms behind her head she sighed and closed her eyes, "Magnificent."

He chuckled, "I'm glad someone's comfy..." Chris said to her, wishing he could just kick back and relax too, but since he was the one driving it wasn't really an option.

Despite all her inhibitions about travelling with him, so far so good...he wasn't a crazy driver like some of the diva's she'd been on the road with and he wasn't a perfectionist for schedules and mapping out things like Matt was. He was chill and she liked that.

This time they had been spending together proved to her that he was the sweet guy she had seen in the past, the one who begged for Trish's forgiveness, the man the blonde left in the dust. Surprisingly neither Trish nor Jay had been brought up in conversation since last week...they hadn't even bumped into them once.

Most of the pair's time had been spent watching lame movies, going for late night snacks (no more hotdogs) and talking about their lives. Where and how they grew up, what got them into wrestling and what else they loved besides it... and now Amy felt more then ever like they'd been friends forever.

But even in his warm company the day had been long; the flight had tired her out since she didn't get any rest in the air. Her and Chris had been fooling around, throwing things at Torrie Wilson...so some shut eye was out of the question. Now all she wanted to do was make it to the hotel and turn down the sheets for a well deserved slumber.

It wasn't long until they had made it to local hotel, only Amy was already enjoying a cat nap in the car. Chris unbuckled his seat belt, "We're here." He said cheerfully, and when he got no response his eyes turned to her. The Canadian smiled and leaned his head back on the head rest to watch as her chest rose and fell peacefully. It was getting late and the sun was long gone, its light replaced by the reflective glow of the moon...which was now striking her face. He couldn't help but think that it highlighted her features perfectly; she really was a beautiful woman.

His mind couldn't help but to wonder what it would be like to be with her, to think about "what if"...like what if he had noticed her before Patricia. Would they be a happily committed couple, or would things have been the same? Would she have turned on him for Jay too? Maybe in some weird alternate universe they could have been happy together instead of heart broken for other people.

Quietly and carefully he opened his own door as not to wake her, walking around the car he then opened hers, freeing her from the seatbelt before scooping her into his arms and removing her from the automobile.

He couldn't help but smile holding her limp body in his arms, carrying her into the hotel. She was out cold alright...she didn't even wake up when he tripped up and almost dropped her in the parking lot. Luckily he regained his balance and checked them both in without a hitch.

Chris didn't have the heart to wake her, she'd be fine in her clothes for the night, and if she woke up before morning she could change if she wanted to. He simply laid her down on the mattress of the bed, removed her shoes and pulled down the sheets before pulling them back up to cover her.

Glancing at the clock he realised just how late it was, and without her company it was just as well to head bed too. He hoped she wouldn't freak out when she woke up and discovered they were both in the same bed. When he made the reservations days prior they told him there were no rooms with two beds available...so he settled for the one bed. He didn't tell her about it because he knew she'd insist on staying with Stacy instead and he didn't want any setback in their plan. People were convinced they were a couple now, and if anyone found out they were rooming separately that would destroy what they'd worked hard to build up.

Sliding out of his jeans, shoes and socks, and pulling his t-shirt up over his head, he climbed into bed beside her. Rolling over he tried to create distance between them so as not to scare her in the morning...tugging the blankets up to his face he drifted off to sleep.

Amy awoke shortly afterwards...She sat up suddenly confused as to where she was. The last thing she remembered was driving on the highway with Chris and looking around it wasn't hard to tell that she wasn't in the car anymore. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she soon realised she was now in a hotel bed, then looking over she could tell she wasn't alone either, Chris was right beside her. She must have fallen asleep during the drive and he brought her up here....but why didn't he wake her up, better yet why was there only one bed. "Chris..." She whispered, "Chris you awake?" Amy sighed and reached out to gently shake him but he didn't stir.

Collapsing back into the bed she decided to just go back to sleep for now and yell at him in the morning. But when she closed her eyes she felt his weight shift on the mattress and roll towards her, flinging his arm over her. "Chris..." She said again, still no answer, he was still fast asleep.

She tried to move away but she had no where to go but over the edge and onto the floor. Letting out another heavy sigh she once again closed her eyes...it appeared she was stuck with him holding her for the night, or at least until he rolled over again.


	8. Chapter 8

**so my fav chap to date, hope you all enjoy....Review please and Merry Christmas! Thought i'd reupload cause ff is being buggy for me ! **

The sun stung his eyes, forcing them open. Looking down he realised he was no longer on his own side of the bed, but curled into Amy, his arms locked around her waist. His first instinct told him to roll back over, if she woke up she'd kill him...but something stronger was holding him there, refusing to release her. Inhaling deeply he enjoyed the sweet fragrance of her hair as his head rested in the crook of her neck. He found comfort there, it had been too long since he'd just held a woman...too many nights had gone by since he felt the feeling of the female form against him. Chris chocked wanting to stay there up to pure loneliness and nothing else.

Reluctantly he slid out of bed moments later, deciding it was best not to have to feel her wrath this morning, no matter how badly he wanted to just lay there...because she was bound to wake up rather unhappy with him very soon.

Shedding his boxer shorts he wandered into the bathroom, turning on the hot water before stepping into the steamy stall.

The water rushed over him and he was enjoying the relaxing sensation of it... that was until there was a pounding on the bathroom door.

"Christopher Irvine!" The red head yelled, still knocking on the door with force.

"Uh oh," He thought, "This can not be good...she used my full name... not Jericho."

He shut off the water quickly, he wouldn't be getting a nice shower after all, "What is it Amy?" He asked, opening the door for her.

Her eye's locked to his in a deathly stare, but they couldn't help but move downward to his torso which was dripping wet, then further down until she noticed that a mere towel was the only thing covering him. "Ummm, would it kill you to put on some clothes?"

A smirk appeared on his face as he folded his arms, he knew she was looking. But as much as he would love to be cocky and arrogant and say something witty to her about her little sneaky peak he couldn't, she was angry enough as it was. "Well I was in the shower and you didn't seem to have the patience to wait for me throw any pants on...."

"Ok whatever..." She said, waving off his comments, "But what the hell did you think you were doing last night, cuddling into me like your childhood bear?"

Chris couldn't resist...she was just setting it up so well, "What does Mr. Snuggles have to do with anything?" He asked, laughing lightly as he leaned against the doorframe.

Reaching out she whacked him across the chest, "Seriously Jericho, what's the big idea?"

"Listen I don't know what you're talking about!" He lied, "You don't think that maybe it was you moving over by me miss wandering eyes?"

Her eyes flashed fire "Arggggggggh!"

The Canadian flashed her a smile instead, "Oh lighten up sugar tits, I don't know what I do in my sleep, but if I did invade your personal bubble I'm sorry."

Her red hair flung around as she walked away from him, "STOP CALLING ME THAT!" She shrieked, tearing at her hair, "If we were a real couple you'd be in the dog house right now..."

"If we were a real couple I don't think me pressing against at night you would be a problem... or anytime for that matter." He retorted, wetting his lips.

She turned back to look at him, scrunching up her face... "Grow up Jericho."

The day passed quickly and before Amy knew it, it was time to head down to the arena for Raw. She and Chris walked down the hallway together, holding hands like he had insisted.

She had mixed emotions about the show tonight, she was excited because the more time that passed the closer her title shot against the blonde was...but it was also the holiday season, so that meant that she would unfortunately be in the dreaded Santa's little helpers match tonight.

She was glad though that she and Chris got to have their own locker room tonight, she didn't want to have to walk around the other divas and wrestlers in the hideous outfit she was sure she'd be forced to wear.

Then on top of that she didn't want to run into Trish or Jay, they might have been doing all this for their attention, but she just wasn't in the mood for all that shit today. She was still slightly mad at Chris for what happend the night before, and in the morning, so she didn't want her animosity towards him coming across to the couple.

But there was one person however that she couldn't seem to avoid, and that was Stacy Keibler. The leggy blonde was quickly approaching them from the other end of the corridor, "Well if it isn't the happy couple..." She cooed, smiling from ear to ear.

Amy smiled at her sarcastically, "Bite me Stacy..." She said through gritted teeth, brushing past her to walk into the locker room. She wasn't in the mood for her shit either.

"What crawled up her ass?" The Baltimore native asked aloud, sighing as the door to the locker room swung shut in her face.

Chris laughed, pushing open the door for Stacy to walk inside, "I don't know, Mr. Snuggles maybe?"

The red head had heard him, and shot him the finger when he had made it inside the room.

Stacy lifted up a dry cleaning bag and handed it to Amy, "Ok so don't kill the delivery girl but this is your outfit for the match." She said, stepping back when the Sanford native accepted it.

Pulling it down into her lap Amy unzipped the bag, and a disgusted look soon appeared on her face when she held up the valour atrocity that was her Santa suit. It was a tiny red belly top and a matching miniskirt laced with fake white fur. "You're kidding me?"

"Afraid not," Stacy replied, sitting down beside her.

Amy picked it up again, twisting it this way and that. This had to be a cruel joke, "Where's the rest of it?" She questioned, "This seriously can't be the whole outfit...these are leg warmers right?"

The blonde giggled, "Sorry to say that's it..." She began, picking up the top and holding it to Amy's chest, "This is the shirt," And then she grabbed the skirt laying it in her lap, "And these, my fiery friend, are the bottoms."

The number one contender brushed the clothing off her, and Chris immediatley reached down to obtain it from the floor, "Well can I just say I cannot wait to see you in this..." He commented, holding it up to the light as he attempted to judge how transparent the fabric was.

She snatched it back, "It's not see through..."

The man arched a brow, "But with the small amount of material, I'm bound see plenty of you my dear."

"Pig," She spat, "Vince better be thankful he owns me with that fucking contract or I'd walk right now."

"Oh lighten up; you do this one little degrading thing for him...just suck it up Amy, think about your title shot."

For the second time that day she smacked him in the chest, "I guess you're right."

"Then why'd you hit me?" He asked, rubbing the spot where she'd struck him, looking rather bewildered.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, just makes me feel better."


	9. Chapter 9

**Takes place on christmas eve. And come on folks if your reading this PLEASE take the three seconds to review. I work hard on this for my own personal enjoyment but i love knowing that other people are liking or not liking it. This is my favorite fic and i love it but there doesnt seem to be much intrest in it :(**

Chris watched as Amy clenched the drink in her hand tightly, holding onto it like it was about to vanish. She had been sitting there at the bar ever since they had gotten the bad news. "Come on babe, don't you think you've had enough?" He asked, trying to reach for the glass but unable to grab it as she jerked away from him.

"No." Amy responded, lifting it to sip.

He smiled at her, "I know it sucks that you can't get a flight home, but hey we'll make the best of it."

"What do you mean we?" She questioned, slightly confused. It was her who couldn't get a flight out, the weather in Atlanta was brutal yet surprisingly the weather in Winnipeg was fine...Chris could leave tonight like he had planned.

His hand inched across the bar top to touch hers, "You think I'm letting you spend Christmas alone? If you can't go home for the holidays then we're going to make our own Christmas right here in the hotel."

Amy's face grew into a smile, "You'd actually miss going home to your family to stay with me?"

"Of course," He said sincerely, "You're my best friend now Ames, I've grown accustomed to the way your face looks when it's happy." Chris offered, lifting her chin in his hand, "Like it is right now."

The sound of applause interrupted the tender moment, "Well if it isn't the happy couple," Trish said, forcing them to turn and look at her, "Your patheticness really warms my heart."

"What heart?" Amy barked, never missing a beat.

The blonde laid a hand to her chest in mock hurt, "Ouch Amy..."

Turning all the way around Amy scowled at her, "Enough chit chat, what the hell do you want Patricia?" She asked, her eyes falling to the floor when Jay walked up behind the Canadian throwing an arm over her shoulder.

Chris scooted closer to Amy, laying a hand on her knee in rebuttal.

Trish laughed, "Well...I couldn't help but overhear that you can't get a flight home. So Jay and I decided to come over here to offer some Christmas cheer...." The woman paused to look at all the empty glasses around the red headed diva, "Although it looks like you've already been into the Christmas cheer. None the less we thought we'd brighten your day with a little carol... a one and a two and three...." Jay and Trish then proceeded to sing the most horrid rendition of Rudolph the red nosed reindeer. "Lita the loser diva had a very ugly face...and if you ever saw it, you might need your eyes replaced....all of the other divas used to laugh and call her names (like fatty) they never let poor Lita...join in all the diva games, (like dodge ball) Then one rainy windy morn Jerky came to say.... (Ho ho ho) Lita with your jugs so big....won't you crawl in bed with me. Then how the Jerky loved her, as he shouted out with glee, (hooray!) Lita you're no Patricia....but you're good enough for me...(I'm easy)."

Lunging from her chair Amy grabbed Trish throwing her onto the floor, tearing at her hair and slamming her head against the hardwood floor. Chris fought as hard as he could to break them up and eventually pulled the red head back. "She's not worth it baby...." He cooed, holding her back by the waist.

Trish snickered at them, "You really have downgraded haven't you Christopher?"

Enough was enough; he was tired of her talking down to Amy...a woman who used to be one of Trish's dearest friends. Chris was so sick of who she was now, and it made him wonder if this whole plan was even worth it...he wasn't even sure she could go back to being the sweet girl once he knew.

Twirling Amy into him, he locked his lips with hers...kissing the red head with everything he had as the Canadian woman looked on in disgust. His tongue darted over her lips and when she parted them for him he inched his tongue inside to dual with hers. He could taste the alcohol on her breath and moved one hand to the small of her back to steady her in her drunken state. Chris poured every bit of passion he had into that one kiss, and for two very different reasons...first off if it was the last thing he did he was determined to show Trish what she was missing. And secondly he wanted Amy to not only have the same opportunity to show Jay the same thing but to let her know that she was indeed a very desirable woman.

Amy's hands moved around his neck as his spare hand trailed down from her face and over her body to rest on her backside. She moaned into the kiss as he tugged at her bottom lip gently. If he didn't know better he'd swear he wanted her...but she was just a friend...wasn't she?

Apparently the Canadian couple had seen enough, and took off before the show was even over...leaving Chris and Amy standing there, their mouths still tangled up in each others not even noticing that Trish and Jay had long since departed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay for updates, short but jammed packed PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

Chris finally pulled back minutes later, his breathing ragged from lack of air. Once his eyes suddenly re-opened he couldn't help but smile at the look of pure bliss on Amy's face. He knew that she had to have been pretty drunk by all the empty glasses surrounding her when he found her, and the ones she added to the collection throughout the evening as he watched. But that look, that giddy little look, definitely confirmed it.

"Come on Amy, let's get you upstairs." He said laughing, slipping an arm around her waist to support her weight as she walked.

She sighed, "But I don't want to go upstairs...I want another drink Chris." The red head slurred, trying to force him back in the other direction.

"No, you've had quite enough for one night..." He told her, but before she could protest any further she collapsed into him.

Reacting as fast as he could he caught her just as she passed out in his arms, "Great now I have to carry you..." Chris groaned, hosting her up into his arms to carry her like a groom would carry a bride over the threshold.

Hitting the elevator button with his knee he waited for it and then moved inside to bring her back to their room.

Chris gently propped her up against the side of the elevator and held her there, his arms too tired to carry her any longer. "You're never drinking again." He whispered, uttering the famous line all his buddies had sworn over and over when they got drunk enough to pray for death. He himself had uttered the lie a few times while hanging over the porcelain thrown but this time he wished she was the one saying it, because then she'd be at least saying something.

The elevator door chimed open and Shawn Michaels walked in...Chris froze and looked down at his hands that were resting on Amy's waist. He was simply holding her up, but from Shawn's point of view he was sure it looked like he was hiking up her shirt.

"This is not what it looks like..." He mumbled, his eyes darting to the older man.

Shawn held up his hands, "Hey whatever you guys like to do is none of my business...but as a favour could you please wait until I get out of the elevator to do "not what it looks" like please?" He asked, using air quotes for effect.

The blonde man rolled his eyes; it was no use trying to convince the heart break kid he was wrong. Chris had known him for years and he knew that he was stubborn as a mule. Besides they were trying to make everyone think they were a couple, so if Shawn or anyone else thought they were going at like teenagers then they should be thrilled.

Soon enough they stopped at Shawn's floor, then moments later on their own floor. Scooping her up into his arms again he carried her into the room and laid her back on the double bed. This time they both had their own, Amy was very clear about that after the last debacle with the one bed and they had moved into a room with two.

He smiled down at her as he watched her sleep peacefully; it had quickly become his favourite pass time. Leaning over he brushed away the loose hair that had gathered in front of her face, even passed out in a drunken stupor she looked like an angel, a fiery angel but an angel none the less. Chris sighed as he gently stroked the side of her face, "You're gorgeous you know," He said, only because he knew she couldn't hear him.

Then just when he was about to move to his feet her eyes fluttered open, "Chris is that you?"

"Yeah it's me Amy," He replied, turning back towards her.

A smile grew on her face, "Don't leave...lay back." Chris didn't move, what was she saying? "Just hold me Chris, please?" She asked.

He didn't have the heart to deny her, so kicking off his shoes he did as she asked and laid down next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Chris felt her snuggle closer before she turned inward, her face mere inches from his.

Even if he tried he couldn't describe the feeling that rose from his stomach as she just looked at him, her dark eyes locked onto his blue ones.

"Chris?" She whispered.

He smiled, "Yeah."

"I know that Trish and Jay aren't around right now...."

"No they aren't" He offered, confused as to where she was going with that sentence and also having no idea why she was acting the way she was.

It was her turn to smile as his fingers softly traced up and down her bare arm, "Even though they aren't here..." She continued, "Would you kiss me anyway?"

"Um what?"

She leaned in closer, her lips almost touching his, "Kiss me?" She repeated her tone curious and questioning.

For some reason he once again couldn't deny her, inching forward his lips brushed hers lightly. His tongue ran over her dry lips as they parted for him, her tongue anxiously probing his mouth. Reaching upward he tangled his hands in her hair as her hands found either side of his face, then roamed down to his chest. The moment quickly became heated, and Chris found himself tugging at the hem of her shirt.

Their lips broke apart long enough for the t-shirt to make it up over her head and onto the floor. But that was it, because when he looked back at her she was just laying against the pillow, once again fast asleep.

Sighing he got up shake off the feelings of animalistic attraction he was having. He looked down at his now tight pants, "Down boy."


	11. Chapter 11

**Longer chapter then the last, hope you guys enjoy! :) Review please**

The bright sunlight scorched her eyes, causing her to sit up immediately. Amy looked down and realised that she wasn't wearing a shirt, "Ugh where am I?" She groaned, placing her palm to her throbbing forehead.

Someone laughed from the other end of the room, and her eyes followed the voice to see Chris standing over the small sink. In her bewildered state she had forgotten that of course he would be there, and startled she pulled the white sheet up around her to cover up.

"That bad huh?" He asked, smiling as he moved across the room to sit on the corner of her bed. "Here this should help a little..." The Canadian told her, handing her a glass of water and couple of aspirin. "Never knew you could party so hard Amy,"

And that was the exact moment that everything came flooding back to her, the bar, the drinks, the kiss, waking up in bed, asking Chris to join her and then asking him to kiss her again. What had she done? Although blurry her memory recalled the moment as being hot and intense, the proof of that being her shirt carelessly discarded on the floor.

What if he thought she was a drunken slut? What if he only kissed her to shut her up? She herself had to admit that she wanted it, alcohol or not. She remembered aching for his touch, yearning to feel his lips on hers the way they had when they were doing it as part of the plan. But the second kiss had nothing to do with that, nothing to do with Jay or Trish...she just needed it.

But how did he feel? Was he just living in the moment, did he regret it now?

Chris sighed as he watched her popped the small pills into her mouth and down the water before she looked at him again. He could tell she was feeling like shit, but even in her hung over state she looked incredible to him. Why hadn't he taken the time before to notice every perfect feature of her face, the way her jaw seemed to long to be traced by only his fingers, the way that her smile could light up the entire room?

He couldn't shake the memory of his mouth entwined with hers, his tongue softly massaging hers as she lustfully accepted him. It was a kiss unlike any he'd ever received and he couldn't stop thinking about it, it replayed over and over in his head....But did Amy regret it. Or worse did she even remember it, or was it all just the alcohol taking over?

Amy didn't know what to do, so she decided that it was in her best interest to pretend that she didn't remember what happened last night. That way no one got hurt, she wouldn't have to be crushed if he regretted it, and Chris wouldn't have to feel bad when he told her that it was a mistake. Because he must view it as a mistake, he was in love with Trish after all...not her. On the other hand if he was the one to bring it up, then and only then would she face it. "Why do you say that?" She asked, finally saying something to him.

Chris's head lowered, she didn't remember after all. It must not have generated the same spark in her that it did him, he'd just have to forget about it. "No reason," He replied, propping himself up off the bed, using her leg for support, "You just had a lot to drink that's all." Chris told her, trying not to let the hurt ring through his voice.

She bit down hard on her lower lip, his words stung her...the way he shot them at her made her think that he definitely regretted their kiss. An awkward silence filled the room; it seemed neither of them knew exactly what to say.

But it wasn't quiet for long as the door that Chris sworn he'd locked flew open and in walked Stacy Keibler wearing a bright red Santa hat. "Merry Christmas!" She said cheerily.

"Stacy what are you doing here?" Amy asked, "Shouldn't you be gone home for Christmas like everyone else?"

The blonde smiled, "Well my flight got cancelled too, so you're both stuck with me until further notice." It was then that she noticed Amy wasn't wearing a shirt and her eyes scanned the room to see it laying there on the floor. She then turned her gaze to the red head, who sadly knew exactly where this was going, "Am I interrupting something?" Stacy questioned, her eyebrow raised at what she thought she had barged in on.

"It is most definitely not what it looks like..." Amy blurted, knowing full well that it was no use...Stacy was bound to think what she wanted to.

A sadistic smile curled over the Baltimore native's lips, "I'm sure it's not." She said sarcastically, moving further into the room and taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

Amy slid out of the bed, "Well I'm going to grab a shower..." She stated, not wanting to push the subject any further and wanting to escape the uncomfortable feeling looming around her.

Once Stacy was sure Amy was out of the room she turned her focus to Chris, "Ok so spill it, what's really going on here? Neither of you have looked at each other since I walked in here."

He nervously ran a hand back through his hair, "I don't know what you're talking about Stace."

"Bullshit, something happened here and I demand to know what it was..." The blonde said forcefully, not letting Chris brush her off like that. At first he didn't say anything, so she folded her arms over her chest to let him know that she meant business, "We aren't getting any younger here Jerky, and I get the feeling that you'd rather not have Amy in on this conversation so you better start flapping those gums mister," She commanded, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Ok ok..." He said to her, finally giving in, deciding against beating around the bush and cutting right to the important part "We kissed, and it got pretty heated...her shirt came off and then..."

"And then I walked in?" She questioned, cutting him off mid-sentence.

Chris began to pace to room, "Well no this happened last night..."

Her hand covered her mouth in shock, "Oh my god you guys slept together!"

"NO- n-n-n-no..." He stuttered frantically waving his arms at her to make it clear that was most certainly not what happened.

She sighed and sat back down, crossing her legs, "Ok then what did happen?"

The Canadian was growing rather impatient with her, "If you'd let me finish." Stacy rose her hands apologetically before he continued.

When he was sure she wouldn't interrupt again he kept going, "So we were both really into it, or so I thought...but once I pulled her shirt over her head I looked down to see that she had fallen asleep. Now I'm stuck with this haunting memory of how passionate we were with each other and not our ex's and she can't remember a damn thing. It's my own fault I guess, I shouldn't have kissed her when she asked, she had too much to drink it was just the alcohol talking."

Stacy couldn't keep her mouth shut any longer, "Wo wo wo back it up, she _asked_ you to kiss her?" He nodded, "Well then Chris my friend, weather she remembers what happened or not deep down she wants you."

"Stace I think you're reading too much into blind drunken lust..."

She smiled, "And you're not reading enough into it," Stacy stated, a gleam of hope in her eye. "Listen Chris you're just going to have to make her remember last night, because I'm beginning to think I was right all along, you two do belong together..."

"I don't know Stace...."

Stacy laughed lightly, "Lucky for us...I do."

The conversation quickly came to an end when a now fully clothed Amy immerged from the bathroom. She made her way over to where Chris and Stacy were, towel drying her hair as she went, "Stacy why do you look so happy?"

"Cause its Christmas silly..." Amy rolled her eyes as the blonde pulled something from behind her back, "I brought you and Chris a little something by the way..."

"What?" Amy asked curiosity getting the best of her.

The Baltimore native held something green up over Amy's head, "Mistletoe."

Looking over the red head could see that Chris was now standing beside her.... "Stacy!" She wined.

"Oh come on its Christmas."

Reluctantly she looked back at him, and closed her eyes as he leaned in. She wanted so badly for it not to affect her, but she couldn't have her wish. As much as she wanted to deny what she was feeling, the soft kiss made her realise that she indeed had developed feelings for him after all.

Now what was she going to do?


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay I updated, sorry it took so long! Review please...pretty please?**

Christmas came and went, leaving a grateful Amy unscathed...things had seemed to blow over with Chris, and Stacy had oddly enough dropped the subject of them being a couple once she got to see them kiss under the mistletoe. It must have been so dull that even the leggy blonde, the one who seemed to want them together more then anything, could tell that there was no spark there. If Amy couldn't remember Christmas Eve so vividly she herself would have thought that she imagined the connection she shared with Chris that night.

The second kiss, the soft sweet one that Stacy witnessed was nothing like the previous one. And it wasn't even because it wasn't urgent and sexy...it was more about how lacklustre it was, the red head could feel that Chris was very reluctant.

She carried on like everything was normal, but deep down it hurt. She knew when this whole thing started that he was in love with a malicious bitch but when this all started she didn't care. Now however it was slowly breaking her heart to know that he loved the blonde bimbo and couldn't see what was right in front of his face. How had she allowed herself to fall for him?

Amy sighed and ran her hand back through her hair as she passed her suitcase to Chris to put in the trunk, if he was going to act like nothing had changed between them then so would she...but she was pretty much sure that she was ready to call off this act before she got anymore attached to him.

She had enjoyed her few days off for Christmas even if they were awkward because of not knowing how to act around the Canadian...but today it was back to buisness as usual, they had another show, the only one between Christmas and the upcoming new year.

Chris smiled at her as he slammed down the trunk, "On the road again..." He began, trying his best to belt the classic tune, "I can't wait to get on the road again."

The red head couldn't help but break into a smile, "You better keep your voice down Chris...you don't want every dog in the neighbourhood chasing us out of here."

He puckered his lower lip, "Ouch."

She laughed and playfully patted his chest before hopping into the green SUV, "Come on Chris we're going to be late..."

Dragging his feet for affect he made his way into the driver's side, "Amy I'll have you know I'm a marvellous singer, spectacular even...you do know about my band Fozzy right...we're huge! There are millions and miiiiiiillions of Jerichoholics and Fozzyaholics all around the world baby." He told her, puffing out his chest and flailing his hands around.

Amy couldn't help but laugh again; reaching across the center console she lightly tapped his face, "I think you better just keep coasting through life on your good looks dear."

"I knew you thought I was a hot piece of man meat."

She had been taking a swig of her bottled water just as he spoke the last part of his sentence, so she couldn't help but spit it out all over the dashboard at his words, "How...in the name of god....do you manage to phrase stuff the way you do?"

"It's called genius."

She rolled her eyes, "Sometimes I wonder if you're alright upstairs." Amy commented, chuckling to herself as she buckled up her seat belt.

One of his eyebrows arched at her, "I think you're more worried about what's going on downstairs with the sexy beast."

"Chris you're a riot, you know that?"

He smiled at her, making her practically melt into the seat, "You know what's funny?"

"What?" She asked, leaning on her hand which was now propped up by the door.

Chris's eyes seemed to have this extra sparkle in them, almost like they held the secrets of the world as she continued to look at him, she felt as though he was trying his hardest to stare straight into her sole, "You never call me Jericho anymore...you actually call me Chris now."

Nervously she tucked the loose strand of hair that she had suddenly realised was in her face behind her ear. Amy hadn't even noticed the transition of Jericho to Chris....he was Jericho when he was just another familiar face of the wrestling world...but now that he was real, now that she knew who he was inside she couldn't call him that anymore. He was Chris the loving caring man, not some gimmick. "I don't know...Jericho feels weird now." She told him, unsure of how else to explain herself.

He laid his head back onto the headrest looking at her intently, "Things sure have changed haven't they?"

Her voice hushed, "Yeah...they have." She responded, watching his lips intently as she felt her own quiver, maybe if she told him how she was feeling he'd kiss her the way she ached for him to at that very moment. Slowly she leaned foreword, never breaking the new found silence between them, this just didn't seem like a time for words.

The tender moment was quickly interrupted by someone abruptly leaning on the horn behind them, giving them the hint to get moving and stop blocking off the exit of the hotel.

The remainder of the drive was pretty quiet; Amy couldn't help but to breathe a deep sigh of relief for how close she had come to spilling her feelings to Chris back there. If the driver hadn't of come along she just might have blurted her soul, she could only thank god that he had spared her the embarrassment. It must have been a sigh, she thought, and she was taking impatient driver just as that. They were a further sign that things were somehow better left unsaid when it came to one Christopher Irvine.

As for Chris himself, he just didn't know what to say to her, he had been feeling such an intense connection with her before they were interrupted and then she just seemed to become immediately distant and cold. He couldn't help but to wonder if maybe she was second guessing letting herself bond with him in case their original plan worked out and Jay would be back in the picture. What he wanted to do was throw the whole scheme out the window and be with her but since it seemed she wanted to keep going he would, any excuse to be close to her.

They arrived at the venue shortly and Chris, Amy, and Stacy were all hanging out in an empty locker room. Just like the drive it was an eerie silence until the red head spoke up, "Stace our tag match is coming up, you want to just head to gorilla?"

Looking back and forth between the two Stacy reluctantly nodded, "Ok."

Amy made her way towards the door and Chris reached out and touched the blondes arm, "Can I talk to you for a second?" He whispered, not wanting the Sanford native to hear.

Stacy's eyes trailed to her friend, "Um I'll meet you in a sec ok Ames, I forgot my elbow pads."

She nodded in response and took off for gorilla on her own while Stacy turned back to Chris.

"I just wanted to make sure that our conversation the other day is going to stay between us..."

The blonde folded her arms over chest, "Honey of course it is, it's not my place to tell her how you feel..."

"Great." He said smiling, thinking the conversation was over. But he was wrong, he should no better by now, at least when it came to Stacy...she certainly wasn't afraid to speak her mind. Little did Chris know that she was about to do just that.

"But..." She continued, "If you don't tell her soon, then I just might have to start dropping some hints."

Chris wined, "Stacy please."

"Chriiisss," She mocked playfully, "Come on this isn't a game...you've fallen in love with this girl, and I know she has feelings for you...I won't allow you both to let this slip through your fingers."

He let out a heavy sigh, "Things are just a little awkward right now."

"Then make them un-awkward." She said forcefully, grabbing her elbow pads and rushing out of the room, leaving Chris completely alone...just him and his thoughts.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, short chap but i'll make up for it with the content of the next chapter! :D Hope you are all still enjoying, read and please review :)**

Amy smiled at the bartender as he handed her a drink, she knew that she was going to have to pace herself tonight since the last time she had any alcohol in her system things got completely out of hand. She didn't want to find herself throwing her body at Chris again. But it was the wwe's big New Years Eve bash it wasn't like she could avoid booze or him tonight.

"Hey," A familiar voice said, taking a seat beside her, "I've been looking for you all night."

The red head laughed at him lightly, "I've been right here." She said sarcastically.

He smiled at her witty sense of humour, "Always the last place you look."

"Or why keep looking right?"

Chris laughed, "Exactly."

She picked up the straw in her glass and started to play with it, stirring around the ice her drink. Amy didn't know what to say him; things were awkward to say the least.

But it was the Canadian who broke the silence, "I really just wanted to talk to you, since I know things have been kind of weird between us lately. I don't know why that is," He lied, still pretending that the kiss didn't happen, after all he thought that she didn't have a clue it existed.

Her heart sank; there he went denying that anything had changed between them yet again. She hated that he was playing with her emotions like that; all she wanted to do was chuck her fresh drink right in his smug face.

Reaching out he took her hand, "I just want to put all that behind us and get back to the way things were."

She couldn't help but sigh, Amy wanted things to be different...she wanted him to want her. "Yeah," The American replied complacently.

"And I know it's a little over due but with all the uncomfortable feelings going around I'd forgotten..." Amy shot him a bewildered look as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small box. "Merry Christmas Ames."

It didn't take her long to tear open the brightly coloured paper and remove the small lid to reveal a beautiful silver necklace. "Chris it's gorgeous, I feel horrible that I didn't get you anything." She told him, her fingers gently tracing the small hand shaped pendant.

He flashed her a bright smile, "I didn't get it for you so you'd get me something. I got it for you because this whole thing got started with me holding you're hand. At first I thought it was just a coincidence that I was there and felt like I should help you...but I know now that it was fate. I was supposed to do that because I wound up finding my best friend because of it...no matter what happens Amy, I'm always going to be here for you. You'll always have a hand to hold."

No matter how hard she was trying she couldn't hold back the soft tears as they ran down her cheek, "Thank you," She told him, flinging her arms tightly around his neck.

"Come on now, no tears." He said softly, brushing away the few that had fallen with his thumbs as he held her face in her hands. "I didn't want to make you cry, I just wanted you to know that you're special to me. So come on, tough it up, you've got your title shot Sunday that you need to mentally prepare yourself for."

She laughed, "I finally get to kick her ass."

"Well gag me with a spoon...." Trish interrupted. "Isn't this the most sickening scene I've ever seen, every time I see you two you've got your hands all over each like you're in rabbits heat or something."

Chris instinctively wrapped an arm around the red heads waist, "So then why are you over here if it makes you so sick Patricia? Need a closer look to tell Jay what real love looks like?"

Amy was completely thrown back by the way he worded things, of course people were supposed to think they were in love with each other but she couldn't remember him ever actually using the word before.

The blonde laughed, "No I just thought I'd come over here to warn Amy about our match...I just suggest you back out of it now. Because if you step into the ring with me, I_ will_ end you're career."

Standing up Amy got right into her face, "The only thing that's ending on Sunday Patricia...Is you're reign as champion."

"Is that right?" She retorted, folding her arms across her chest. Amy could tell she was trying to start something.

"That's right." The red head shot back, never backing down from her. By now they were nose to nose and a second away from started a fight right there in the middle of the party. It was Chris's turn to stand up and get between them, "Save it for the ring Amy." He told her, holding onto her tightly.

She smirked when she noticed the countdown clock behind Trish's head...5-4-3-2. Reaching back she grabbed Chris by the collar and pulled him in for a kiss. Amy didn't really care about Trish, or the New Year...she was using both as an excuse to kiss him like she wanted to. Ever since they had kissed the first time, all she wanted to do was kiss him over and over again...especially after the touching gift he had given her earlier.

Her tongue duelled with his, as his hand slunk down to her backside. When she pulled back Trish was gone and she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. "Happy New Year Chris..."


	14. Chapter 14

**Short but totally what ya'll have been waiting for...never fear this is not the end. Review please :) ****Sunday (new years revolution) **

* * *

The match went back and forth for a while, both women fighting for dominance with all that they had. Trish pulled every dirty trick in the book, hell she even got a chick kick in...But after all the shit she'd put the red head through, Lita wasn't going down without a fight.

Amy gave her heart and her soul in the ring for that one match, taking out all of her frustrations over Chris and everything else on that bitch. Finally after a hurracarana off the ropes, a swinging ddt and moonsault, she got the pin...1-2-3.

Holding the title high above her head, soaking up the adoration of the fans she wasn't sure what was more satisfying. Was it being champion again, or was it the look of total destruction plastered on the Canadian's face? She wasn't sure, but she knew that she was enjoying both as she made her walk of victory back to the curtain.

* * *

She didn't know what was happpening as she felt herself being lifted into the air, looking down she was thankful to see that it was Chris swinging her around. "You did it!"

Wrapping her arms around him tightly, she smiled before he set her down. His hands touched her face gently before inching his mouth towards hers to kiss her. Amy was shocked to feel him kissing her like that, what had gotten into him.

He pulled back almost instantly, looking just as surprised as the red head that he had just done that. She placed her fingers over her lips, "Um, Trish is still in the ring Chris, and Jay isn't anywhere to be seen, what gives?"

Chris sighed, there was no excuse for that one, "Amy I have to tell you something," He said to her, taking her hand in his.

She shot him a puzzled glance. "Ok what?"

"You remember Christmas Eve right, well you at least remember being at the bar?"

Amy suddenly looked uncomfortable, and when she didn't say anything he continued. "Well I found you there and you had obviously had a lot to drink that night Ames. So I took you up to the room to get some rest and it's clear that you don't remember it but you kissed me."

Her head fell, "Chris I," She stammered, unsure of how to act, or what to say in an attempt to explain her actions.

"Let me finish," The Canadian told her, trying to spill out the rest before he lost the courage to tell her the whole truth. "Maybe it was some blind drunken lust on your part but I can't it out of my head. This was all supposed to be about me winning Trish back, but I don't care about any of that anymore...somewhere along the way I really fell for you, all we were talking about, all the feelings that we had, the moments that we shared, they all started to become real for me. I just really need you to know that Amy, I'm tired of pretending."

She smiled and through her arms around his neck, "Chris that's exactly how I feel. At first I wanted to pretend it wasn't true but I've developed strong feelings for you. Of course I remember that kiss, it's all I can think about too...but when I woke up and you didn't say anything I thought you regretted it so I didn't say anything. I wanted to save myself the embarrassment of you telling me it was a mistake on your part. I couldn't bare the thought of me letting you know that I was having more then friendly feelings when you just wanted Trish."

"Well I didn't, I don't regret that kiss or anything else that's happened between us Amy. And I truly believe that we were meant to get our hearts broken like this so we'd find each other."

Amy rested her hand on his chest, "You know what Chris?"

"What?" He replied, unable to suppress the huge grin on his face.

"I most certainly don't regret this," She told him. His eyes looked confused until she grabbed him by his shirt collar pulling him down towards her so her lips could sweep over his.

But what neither of them knew was that they weren't sharing this moment alone, Trish was watching them and had heard every single word. So what if she didn't want Chris anymore, hearing the truth made her feel like an idiot and Trish Stratus would never be made a fool of. If it was games that Chris and Amy wanted, then it was games they would get. She to couldn't stop herself from smiling as she made her way back to the locker room to find Jay....her mind racing with ways to get even.


	15. Chapter 15

**Just another short little cute chapter before business picks up for these two again : ) Review please **

Amy awoke with a smile on her face as she felt the other body beside her. She could honestly say that last night was the best night of her life, winning the title was one thing....but spending it with Chris was a million times better. Now waking up by his side was another glorious brand new feeling for her, it was like everything was suddenly right in the world.

Rolling over closer to him she laid a hand on his bare chest, "I've never been happier then I am right now." She told him, allowing her thoughts to spill out over her lips. For once she didn't care that she blurted that out to him, especially since they were just getting off the ground, because it was the truth...that was exactly how she felt laying there with him.

His eyes opened and he smiled down at her, kissing the top of her head before looking over at the night stand, "Yeah. It's a pretty cool looking belt."

She smacked his chest lightly, "I mean about you and me...."

Chris wrapped his arms around her, "I knew that," He said, rolling his eyes to the side, "I was just making sure."

Slowly she leaned in to kiss him, her lips easily finding his. Even though her eyes were closed she could feel him smiling against her mouth, "You make me really happy to Amy," Breaking the kiss he lifted up the sheet and looked down, "in more ways then one."

The red head laughed and climbed on top of him, "Well in that case maybe I could make us both reaaaal happy."

His eyebrow rose, "Really?" Chris asked a-matter-of factly.

"Yeah really," She replied, looking down at him before starting a trail of kisses down his chest.

Running his hands up her arms he just couldn't stop smiling, "And how are you going to do that may I ask?" He questioned, lacing his hands with hers.

"Oh I dunno," She told him coyly, stopping what she was doing momentarily to look up at him with a sly grin, "I can think of a few things...starting with the same way I made us happy last night."

He smirked, "I like the sound of that then."

"Good, because I wasn't taking no for an answer."

His shot her a look, "Is that a fact."

"It is." She panted, letting go of his hands to move them down his torso and play with the elastic of his boxers.

"Well," Chris began, tracing his fingertips up and down her bare sides, "Then I think you should be down here." He finished, flipping her over so he was now the one on top.

Amy giggled as he moved his lips to her neck, then down across her collarbone, nipping at it lightly.

Afterwards she looked up at him lovingly, lightly brushing his hair back, "God I never want to get out of this bed," He told her, taking her hand from his face and kissing it.

For some reason she had to fight tears of joy from slipping out of her eyes, "Then lets just stay here all day." She told him, brushing her fingertips over his lips.

"As much as I want to I don't think Vince would like it if we missed work."

She stuck out her bottom lip to pout, "Just this once,"

"That's not fair Ames, Don't pull that puppy dog shit with me. You know I'd probably never go back if you asked me."

Another smile was sent his way, "Aww, ok well I guess we can get up then,"

"You guess huh?" He asked, bending down to peck her lightly before crawling out of the bed.

She sighed and pulled back the sheet to roll out of bed, "Now hurry up and get you're ass in the shower if you don't want to be late, because I still have to shower before we go too."

He inched closer to her, and slid his arms around her waist, holding her still naked frame to his, "I thought maybe we could save some time and head in there together."

"You did huh?" She retorted, mocking him ever so slight as she laid a hand on his chest.

Chris pecked her nose, "Uh huh, I figure we've been wasting a lot of time hiding our feelings and have _a whole lot _of making up to do."

She laughed as she slithered out of his hold on her to walk towards the bathroom, "Ok, but I can't promise we are going to make it out of here on time."

He laughed lightly and followed quickly behind her.


	16. Chapter 16

**was hoping to update a** **different fic BUT im not home and this was the only one that i was ahead in.** **hope your still enjoying. Review please :)**

Her match had gone great with Molly Holly; Amy couldn't believe how huge the pop for her was when she made her entrance. It was the most intense time she ever remembered being in front of a crowd, they were just eating up everything she did out there. And because the fans were so into it, she was into it...giving everything she had out there, just for them. She wanted anyone who saw her match going home thinking, 'now that was women's wrestling'. She wanted them to get their money's worth, and hopefully they felt like they got it from her and Nora. It felt like a solid bout to the red head, she got in a moonsault and DDT and Molly held her own, almost getting the pin with a Molly-go-round.

Taking her time made her way down the near empty corridors of the arena, as much as she loved being in front of the roaring crowd she was definitely looking foreword to getting back into Chris's arms. She sighed thinking about out, maybe she'd wait until his match was over and sneak into his locker room to share yet another shower together. It sounded like a good idea to her, so she decided to go run it by him, even if she was sure he wouldn't mind.

The day had just been so god damn long, once the finally did pack leave the hotel they had an three hour drive to the next town. Then when they got there they had a signing for another three hours, and as much as Amy loved getting out and meeting the people that brought her to the dance she just wasn't in the mood. Finally after leaving the best buy her and Chris had to get to the building earlier to do a couple of interviews for the local newspaper before rushing to get ready for the show.

But now at last she could finally sit down and breath easy, she figured she's just hang with Chris until his match. Rounding the corner she stopped in front of the door to his locker-room, she was about to push open the door when she heard a voice inside that she knew wasn't his.

At first she thought she had the wrong room, but then she heard him speak...looking through the crack in the door she couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was Trish standing there in the room with him, just a couple of feet away.

"What do you want," She heard Chris demand, to which Trish responded with a smile.

"Is that anyway to talk to me Chrissy?" The blonde asked, using the most sickening baby voice Amy had ever heard.

The Sanford native wanted to bust in there and tell Trish to back the fuck off, but something was forcing her to just stand there and watch.

Chris didn't say anything to the Canadian woman, "I've been thinking..." She continued, playing with the tie on her jacket, "That maybe I was wrong about you."

Trish walked around the chair that he was sitting on, running her hands over his shoulders, "Actually that's a lie, I _know_ I was wrong about you."

The blonde man finally spoke, "What do you mean?"

She undid her coat and let it fall to the floor, revealing that she was wearing nothing but skimpy lingerie underneath it. "I mean," She stated, swinging one leg over his to sit on him, straddling his lap, "that I want you back Chris, I can't handle seeing you with Amy anymore...." Trish told him, tangling her hands in his hair, "I know that you still love me Christopher, I know she was you're second choice....but you don't have to settle anymore, I want you back." She told him, pushing her lips to his.

Amy had seen enough, and as tears streamed from her eyes she ran away from the locker room.

"Trish get off me," Chris yelled, shoving her backward causing her to land hard on her ass, "I really do love Amy, she's the one I want, not a whore like you."

She ran and ran as fast as her legs would take her, Amy didn't know where she was going but she knew she had to get as far away from Chris and Trish as she could. She couldn't believe this was happening, this morning she felt like she would explode with Joy, and now she could feel her heart breaking.

In her hurry she didn't even look up, and as a result came to a screeching halt when she ran straight into. Sitting there on the floor she just let all of the emotion rush out of her, tears turning into uncontrollable sobs.

"Hey are you ok?"

The red head looked up to meet the eyes of the last person she expected to be on the other end of that sentence.

"Here let me help you up," He offered, extending her his hand.

She swotted it away, "Don't even fucking try to touch me you slime ball." The red head shouted, getting up off the ground without his help.

"Ouch." He stated, taking his hand back and running it over his head, "I guess I deserve that."

A shocked expression washed over his face, "I said I guess I deserve that." He repeated.

"Who are you and what have you done with Jay Reso." She asked, still surprised at the way he was acting.

He sighed, "Amy I know I've been a total ass hole, but I've been thinking about us a lot lately."

She laughed, "Oh was that in between fucking Trish?"

"I also deserve that." He stated calmly, "But I'm serious Ames, I don't know what was going through my head. Anyway I left Trish today,"

"You did what?"

"I left her," He repeated.

Amy shook her head in disbelief, "Great you come to your fucking senses and leave her....and she throws herself at my new boyfriend."

"She did what?" He asked, pretending to be surprised by her statement.

She let out a heavy breath, "Yup her and Chris are probably fucking right now, I just walked in on her climbing on top of him in her underwear."

"Wow." Jay stated, leaning his head back against the cinder block wall she was standing in front of, "Listen I know you have no reason to trust me, or to want anything to do with me....But once upon a time you loved me Amy, and I'm sorry that I broke your heart. I promise there is some decency left in here," He told her, "And if you want to I'd love to take you out for coffee and to talk if you'd like."

She tried to smile, "Ok, let's go."

He took her hand and squeezed, "Ok."


	17. Chapter 17

**This** **one is starting to wind down you guys, hope you like review please :)**

Chris had meant his words; he really did just want to be with Amy now. Months ago when this who scam got off the ground he would have jumped at the chance to rekindle things with the blonde, after all that had been the whole point. But time changes everything, and spending time with Amy had made him realise that it was stupid of him to want someone who was such a cold hearted bitch. Trish obviously was a different person then the girl he used to know, even if it wasn't long ago that he wanted to think she could go back to being the sweet girl he fell for. And it also made him see that he was falling in love with someone else...Amy.

Getting up he made his way out of the locker room, leaving Trish in there on the floor screaming, "Come back here you son of a bitch! No body turns down Trish Stratus, nobody, do you her me?" She shouted, pounding her fists on the floor like a child.

He took off down the hallway in search of Amy, hoping to just get out of the arena as fast and he could and spend the rest of the night with her, in each others arms. But she was no where in site, he checked every single locker room he could find, the catering, the parking lot, anywhere he could think of, yet there was still no sign of the red head anywhere.

Maybe Stace knows where she is, Chris thought, turning around to find the blondes locker room. Unlike his search for Amy it didn't take long at all to find the Baltimore native. "Hey Stacy have you seen Ames anywhere? I can't find her." Chris asked, poking his head around the door.

Stacy was surprised to see him standing there, and even more surprised that he couldn't find Amy, they were inseparable. "Um, no Chris I haven't seen her since before her match."

"Hey I know where she is," Nora, better known as Molly Holly, offered, peeping out from behind a shower curtain.

He sighed in relief; "Finally," He said softly, "Ok so where is she?"

The brunette spoke again, "On my way here I saw her chatting up and leaving with Jay."

"With Jay?!" Chris yelled, taken back by her words.

She sent him a weak smile, unsure of how to act. "Um yeah they were heading toward the parking garage about ten minutes ago."

The Winnipeg native didn't say anything else before he ran back towards the garage as fast he could, praying by some act divine of god that they hadn't left yet. What was she even doing hanging around Jay in the first place? More importantly how could she just leave with him when she knew he was waiting for her? This didn't make any sense to him at all, she hated Jay and now she was leaving with him. What in the name of all the was holy was going on? Chris felt like he had wondered into the twilight zone.

Amy gripped the hot cup as her ex boyfriend led her over to a small table in the corner, "So how have you been?" He asked, "I know I didn't make things easy for you, I hope you've been well."

She sighed, she didn't want to be there with him. He'd hurt her so bad that she just couldn't trust anymore. But at the same time that's why she was there.... She'd been fucked over so many times that she didn't trust, she hadn't even given Chris a chance to explain himself, but her past experiences had made her feel like she didn't need to. Her broken heart told her everything she thought she needed to know. Thus why she was there with Jay, she didn't trust him, but because she didn't trust Chris either it didn't really make a difference anymore. Besides she wasn't there because she wanted him back in her life, she just needed an excuse to get away from the arena. "You really did hurt me Jay, I thought for a second you were the one Jay, after what Matt did, you know? And then I was doing better, things were great actually, I felt happier then I'd ever been with Chris and now he's broken my heart too...just like you all do in the end."

"I really am sorry, I don't know what happened to make me such an ass hole to you."

Her head lowered, "Trish happened," Amy muttered.

Jay reached over the table and touched her free hand, "I can't explain the weird hold she had over me."

"God if it was possible I'd swear the girl shoots gold out of her vagina."

The man nearly spit the liquid in his mouth all over the table at the dry way that sentence spilled over Amy's lips. "No I don't think that's it." He said smiling. She smiled back at him; was he actually being nice? "You have every right to hate me Red, but if you're willing to give me a second chance I'd like to start over...as friends."

What did she have to loose? After all she wasn't stupid enough to fall back into his bed again. "Friends," She repeated, lingering on the word, "I'd like that." When one door closes another one opens, Amy thought. Maybe she was wrong, maybe this thing wasn't meant to bring her and Chris together. After all he didn't want her, maybe it was meant to mend the hurt. "To new beginnings," She said softly, raising her coffee cup to touch Jay's.

He simply smirked.

Chris didn't know what else he could do but go back to the hotel and wait to see if she showed up. He'd driven around town a bit trying to find them, but there were hundreds of coffee joints and none of the ones he tried were the right one. If wrestlers didn't use rentals things would have been a whole lot easier because he could have covered more ground looking for a familiar car instead of two people in a crowd.

Sighing he flopped back on the bed that he knew he wouldn't find any sleep in without her. He was too worried, to upset to even try and get some rest.

A short while later there was a knock on his door, the Canadian man scampered to his feet, hoping and praying that it was Amy on the other side of the peephole...but it wasn't...it was Stacy. He quickly opened the lock and let her inside.

"I've got good news and bad news," She told him, not wasting any time, "What do you want first?"

"Just out with it already Stacy..." Chris growled, already impatient, whatever she had to say he wanted to here it immediately.

It was her turn to sigh, "Well the good news is that I know where Amy is now...."

Chris seemed to light up, "That's great."

"The bad news," Stacy continued, "Is that she refuses to see or speak to you. She sent me over here to get her things."

His eyes widened, "She's moving into Jay's room?"

"No," The blonde told him, grabbing Amy's suitcase, "She insists on staying with me tonight, and don't even bother asking because I don't know what her problem is either, she won't talk about it. But she's a real mess Chris, god as soon as Jay dropped her off she just started crying..."

"Well I'm coming to you're room right now to see what's going on...."

Stacy put a hand to his chest to stop him from moving, "You can't I promised her I wouldn't let you."

"Like you're going to fucking stop me."

A heavy breath left Stacy's throat, "Please Chris, I think it's best if you just give her the time to calm down. I am on your side in all this, remember? I'm not against you, I'm going to do everything in my power to make her realise that she needs to be with you."

His head fell, "Ok....but just do one thing for me."

"What?"

"Tell her I love her."


	18. Chapter 18

**Shorter chapter but needed for her side of this whole mess...not sure how many chapters are left but i know we are sadly almost done here folks.**

Stacy walked into the dark hotel room to find Amy with her face down on the bed, still sobbing. "I'm back." She said softly, dropping the duffle bag to sit on the bed beside her, her hand softly rubbing her back.

"Hey," The red head replied complacently, her voice muffled by the pillow she had her head buried in.

The other woman sighed, "How are you feeling?" She asked, stilling trying her hardest to consol her, she'd been trying since Amy had arrived at her door...but nothing seemed to make her stop crying.

Amy sighed and rolled over, her tear filled eyes staring up at the ceiling, "Like my heart exploded inside my chest."

Laying back beside her Stacy tried her hardest to old her, "If it makes you feel any better Chris seems to be hurting just as much as you are..."

"Good I hope his guilt eats him up inside."

It was Stacy's turn to sigh, "You know I don't know what's going on because you won't tell me, but I think that the lines of communication have been crossed somewhere. He misses you Amy, he was ready to kill me when I told him he couldn't come see you. The last thing he said to me was to tell you that he loves you, and I know he means that."

A fresh stream of tears ran down her face before hitting her chin, "He sure has a funny way of showing it." She huffed, pushing her palms to her face to wipe away the salty water.

She reached out to brush her arm lightly, "What happened between you two? One day you're madly in love with each other and the next you can't bear to look at him...You can trust me Amy, you can talk to me about anything..."

"You want to know what happened," She yelled, sitting up in the bed, "I went to see him after my match and when I went to walk into his locker room I saw Trish in her underwear sitting in his lap..."

The Baltimore native put a hand back to cover her mouth in shock, "You're sure it was them,"

Amy was crying even harder as she slammed her hands down by her sides, "Yes I'm fucking sure...she was all over him."

Grabbing her hand Stacy squeezed it hard, "Well what did he say when he saw you?"

The red head groaned, "He didn't see me Stace, I just high tailed it out of there...."

"Well maybe you should have talked to him about it," The blonde said, not knowing what else there was to say. They were both in such agonizing pain that something just wasn't adding up to her.

Flopping back against the mattress she spoke, "I've been burned too many times Stace, I wanted to confront him about it, but I just wouldn't be able to handle him telling me that she had come back to him. Matt broke my heart, Jay broke my heart and I just couldn't handle the rejection again."

"I just don't think that Chris would hurt you like that," She told her, and Amy rolled her eyes in response. Stacy's hand found her hair and she lightly ran her fingers through it, knowing that the spunky girl wasn't in the mood to talk or listen right now. "Well try and get some sleep ok? You need your rest."

The Sanford native nodded and got up to change into her night clothes. Once she had changed she crawled back into the bed and rolled over to cry herself to sleep. She wished things didn't have to be so hard, she wished she wasn't in so much pain...Amy knew that she loved Chris, and she knew that being here without him, now that she had had him, was completely breaking her heart. It was like she could feel the little shattered pieces imbedded into her chest.

Maybe Stacy was right, maybe she should just suck it up and talk to him...But she didn't know how she could do that when the very mention of his name drove her to tears, what would seeing him do to her?

She didn't know, but she was bound to find out. Because tomorrow they had a show, and there was no avoiding the fact that he would be there.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ya for an update, I kind of hate updating this, because its almost over and im not ready to let go lol,. This fic is my baby you guys, and i love turning people onto this pairing, thanks for all teh support, and read and review please :)**

Amy looked over her shoulder as she got out of her car and walked around the back to open the trunk. Popping it quickly she reached in for her bag when suddenly she felt a hand on hers. "Let me get that for you,"

Looking up she was met with the eyes of Jay Reso, who at that point already had her duffel bag flung over his shoulder. "Uh, thanks." She said timidly, unsure of what else to say as she slammed the trunk closed.

"You shouldn't ever have to care your own bags," He commented, walking with her through the parking garage.

She laughed nervously, "I think I can handle it, I'm not high a maintenance girl...I'm fine fending for myself, I like being independent."

He laughed back, "Oh I remember," The Canadian said smiling, "I just think you deserve to be fawned over and doted upon."

The red head didn't know what to think of Jay acting like this. She still didn't like the idea of him lingering around her now, pretending like all was forgotten. But at the same time he was just carrying her bag, it wasn't like he was naked in her lap like Trish with Chris. He was just being nice because he was upset about Trish and she upset about Chris...misery loves company.

Walking together through the hallway Amy tried her hardest to suppress the awkward glances, as everyone's eyes seemed to question what the hell the two of them were doing together.

"Hey have you seen Chris?" Randy asked, grabbing her arm. "We have a match later and I'd really like to go over some stuff with him."

"No I haven't fucking seen him," She snapped, "How the hell do I know where he is, I don't know and I don't care ok?"

Randy backed away from her, "Ok cool it Red, I just thought that since you two..."

She cut him off before he could finish, "Well you thought wrong..."

He shot her an angry look and walked off confused as to what got her piss so hot.

"You ok?" Jay asked, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Amy looked down, "I'm fine."

It continued like that all night, everywhere she went someone was asking her about Chris, whether it was Triple H or Tomko or people on the backstage crew, it seemed like no one had gotten the memo that she wasn't his handler. It was like nobody had a sweet clue that they'd broken up, which was surprising since in the cartoon world of wrestling news like that usually spread like wild fire.

Well if everyone didn't know now, they were about to.

The Sanford native took off down the hallway, only stopping when she ran straight into Chris. "Amy" He said smiling, looking at her face inches from his. She pushed him back and it was only then did he notice Jay chasing after her.

"What the hell is he doing with you?" Chris barked, eyeing Jason angrily, thinking about whether or not to jump him. Just the sight of him so close to the red head, his red head, drove him to the brink of madness. Especially when he knew just how much pain his fellow Canadian had caused her in the past...

She looked back over her shoulder to see Jay rushing towards her side, "It's none of your business what he's doing with me." She spat.

"What do you mean it's none of my business? One minute me and you are making love in bed all night and the next minute you totally abandon me in the arena, get all your things from _our_ room and give me no explanation as to why your so mad with me all of a sudden."

Tears filled her eyes, "Why should I have to relive it when you know _exactly _what you did..." She yelled, shoving past him to continue down the hallway.

Chris reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her from leaving, "Obviously I don't, now tell me what's wrong so I can fix it."

"You can't fix it." She told him, her voice breaking as she wiped the tears from her eyes with her free hand. "You got what you wanted Chris, just be happy." She continued, trying to jerk away from him.

But he wasn't letting go of her that easily, "I don't have what I want...not when I don't have you."

"What Trish isn't enough for you?" Amy hissed, finally freeing herself from his grip.

"Trish?" He asked, confusion washing over his face.

She folded her arms over her chest, "Oh give up the act Christopher, I saw you with her the other night."

"The other night?" He repeated...and then it hit him. Amy must have saw Trish in his locker room. "Wait this is all one big misunderstanding..." The Canadian pleaded.

Jay smiled as he watched Trish slink out from the locker room behind Chris, running a manicured hand down over his shoulder, "Baby come back inside I'm lonely."

Amy bit down on her bottom lip to fight more tears from coming, "Misunderstanding huh?" She said, running away from him.

Chris turned around and flung Trish's hand off of him, "What the hell is your problem?"

She smirked, "What's the matter _baby, _don't you want me any more?"

If she was a man he would have hit her, "You know I don't."

"Oh but you did..." She replied, flinging a wink at him, "And if there's anything to be learned here Chris its that you can't play a player..." She paused for a moment and leaned up to whisper in his ear, "Because paybacks a bitch."

He shoved her away from him, "You're the bitch."

"And proud of it." She purred.

The women's champion didn't stop running until she reached catering, and she only stopped then to climb up on top of a table. "Can I have your attention..." She yelled, watching as thirty or forty heads turned in her direction, obviously noticing the mascara tears streaming heavily down her cheeks. "I just want you all to know that me and Chris aren't together anymore..." Amy continued, "In fact we never really were to begin with...It was all a joke, a stupid plan to make Jay and Trish jealous." She looked down at Jason as she spoke her next words, "Dumb I know...." She said, looking back to the crowd, "But it is what it is, and Chris got what he wanted...so don't ask me about Chris, don't talk to me about Chris, don't even think about me and Chris together....I want nothing to do with him...and from this point foreword he is no longer a part of my life."

By her last were she was practically choking on her tears, Jay extended his hand to help her back down to the floor. "I'm sorry you had to go through that." He said.

She shrugged as he put and arm around her, "They would have found out eventually." Amy said complacently. "Better they here it straight from me then get broken bits of information passed around until it comes out that me and Chris were married or something."

"Your probably right," He told her, walking back down the hallway with her.

As soon as they passed a stunned Chris, who had obviously heard every word, she snuggled closer to Jay, "I don't feel up to wrestling, can you please just take me back to the hotel?"

"Sure," He responded, "I'll call Vince from the car and let him know."

Chris watched in awe as she left with the man who tore her heart apart in the first place. Jumping when Trish walked up behind him for the second time that evening. "Ouch, I bet that smarts to watch." She commented.

"Fuck off."

She laughed, "Fuck on you get better results," Trish retorted, the come back flowing from her lips as she touched his arm, "And since you weren't having any of that from me, then we'll just have to see if Jay has better luck."

"Over my dead body..."

A finger touched her chin in thought, "Hmmm I don't think she'll give you a chance to stop it...and after seeing me and you together again, I have a funny feeling she just might welcome him back into her bed with open arms, or should I say open legs."

"You're sick you know that...this is all some stupid pay back for us trying to trick you into wanting us again and your actually hoping she sleeps with your boyfriend to teach her a lesson."

"Revenge doesn't come without sacrifice Christopher, but the risk is well worth the reward." She said calmly, a smug look spread across her face.


	20. Chapter 20

**yay update review please and enjoy :)**

* * *

Amy cried the whole way back to the hotel, she just couldn't believe the nerve he had...how dare he tell her it was all a mistake when he had probably just finished having sex with Trish before she ran into him. It was like he didn't care that he was lying, he wanted to be the good guy in the situation when he was just as big of an ass hole as the guy driving the car right now...probably worse, because he felt the need to lie about it. At least when Jay broke her heart he didn't try and cover it up, he flaunted Trish in her face. It probably hurt less then this in the long run, because he didn't pretend to care about her while fucking someone else. What did Trish have that she didn't? Why did she always have what she wanted.

It wasn't long until they were back at the hotel and her and Jay were making their way inside the elevator. He followed her all the way up to her room, and when she stopped in front of the door she turned and put on a smile, "Thanks for bringing me back." She said softly.

He smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets, "I like getting the chance to take care of you, I need to make up for what I did."

She still wasn't so sure that she should let him try, but she was protecting herself...he couldn't hurt her again if she didn't let him. "Well I'll talk to you later." Amy told him ignoring his comment and turning to swipe her key card.

Jay leaned up against the door frame, "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Red hair flung around and the saucy Sanford native shot him a dirty look, "Excuse me?"

He flailed his hands around defensively, "No, no, no, not like that, nothing like that..." He rambled, "I just thought maybe you wouldn't want to be alone and since everyone else is at the show I thought maybe we could just share some friendly conversation, maybe a cup of coffee."

"I dunno..." She said hesitantly, the door clicking open.

The Canadian man walked passed her to head inside, "...if that's such a good idea." She finished, closing the door behind her as he shed his coat and flung it over the nearest chair.

"Come on, I haven't given you reason to trust me...but you can surely trust yourself. We're just too old friends hanging out."

A sigh escaped her lips, "Ok I guess it can't hurt anybody to just relax and watch Raw here."

"Exactly."

Being alone with Jay after all this time had passed made her uneasy. Months ago this was what she wanted, a chance to be alone with him to prove beyond the shadow of a doubt that she was the one he needed. But now, sitting there, watching him flip channels...all she could think about was Chris. If she was a vindictive woman she would have pushed Jay back on the bed right now and rove him straight into bliss to spit the other man. After all Chris didn't seem to be wasting one second of his new-found time with Trish. Yet she didn't want to do that, she just didn't want him anymore...once you've experienced something that felt like pure magic, anything else seems meaningless and pitiful.

Like promised Jay boiled a pot of coffee, and they sat and sipped, watching that evenings raw. Trish beat Victoria in the opening match and later Chris got beaten by Edge...it made her cringe watching them...knowing that they would be going home together.

"You ok?" The blonde man asked, slipping an arm around her shoulder.

She looked away, she didn't want him to see her vulnerable, that gave him power that she didn't want him to have, "I'm fine."

"Don't lie Ames, it's ok to hurt."

"I'm fine," She repeated, fresh tears stinging her eyes.

Jay turned her face towards him and thumbed the loose tears as they fell down her cheeks, "You're not." He whispered, placing his hands down on the bed on either side of her. Leaning in slowly he placed his lips on hers, prodding her mouth for access. The Canadian tried to ease her back onto the mattress, but she wasn't having any of it and shoved him back.

"What the hell are you doing?" She spat, rubbing her mouth.

He looked up at her from his new-found spot on the floor, "Consoling you..." He explained.

She got up quickly and folded her arms over her chest in anger,"With your tongue?" She asked, tapping her foot rapidly in her agitation.

Rubbing the back of his neck Jay stood up, "I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking...we were just getting along so great and you we so sad, so beautiful..."

Amy put out her hands to stop him from coming any closer, and from finishing that sentence,"Enough," She said shaking her head, "I don't know what to think right now, so I think it's better if you just leave..."

"But..." He interjected, trying once again to inch towards her.

She cut him off, "Just get out Jay."

Obviously realising how mad she actually was he listened, and Amy sighed in relief when she heard the door click shut.

The red head flopped back onto the bed, that man had some nerve. She glance up to see that Raw was long since over and she flipped off the set to roll over to sleep. It didn't seem to matter to her that she was still wearing her clothes, she wanted the day to be over so badly that she didn't want to waste time changing...she just wanted sleep to come already.

Just as her eyes grew heavy there was a loud knock on the door that turned quickly into persistent banging... if it was Jay she was going to wring his little neck. She raced from bed to answer it, "What?" She yelled loudly, suddenly noticing that she was face to face with Chris.

He looked her up and down, her shirt was wrinkled and her hair was tussled, "Where is he?" He yelled, moving past her to head inside, his eyes scanning the room for any sign of Jay Reso, "I'll kill him."

"Get out of my room Chris, I thought it would be clear to you that I don't want to see you anymore."

The Winnipeg native moved closer to her, "I told you that its all a big mistake, and we will talk about all that as soon as I strangle every last breath from Jay's body."

She rolled her eyes, "He's not here."

"Bullshit," Chris barked, "Don't cover for that little weasel..."

"I'm telling you Chris..he isn't here."

His eyes landed on the man's coat resting on the near by chair, he grabbed it up and waved it in her face, "Oh yeah then what the hell is this?"

Amy snatched it from his hands and shook it back in his face, "It's a coat moron...and before you ask yes it is Jay's. But read my lips...He's...not...here." She said slowly, "He left it behind on his way out, and I'm going to tell you the same fucking thing I told him...Just get out."

He pleaded with his eyes but she wasn't having it.

"Now Chris."

"But you haven't let me explain...."

Yet again she was crying, it was something she seemed to be doing a lot these days, "Explain what Chris? That every time I see you it hurts...that I haven't been able to stop crying for days now...do you live to cause me pain?"

His head fell as he walked out of the door, how was he going to prove to her that Jay and Trish were trying to break them up for good? Better yet how could he explain that they were winning?


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, first off I just want to let you know that while it hurts to let go that the next chapter will be the last one :( and I also wanted to thank you for making this my second most reviewed fic of all time and its actually my highest word count ever lol. So thanks for all your support and enjoy this second last chapter. **

Amy grabbed her keys from the table next to the door and slid on her jacket before heading out into the hotel hallway. As much as she hated going to work these past few days, she still had to do it and nothing was going to change that fact. She just had to suck it up and be the strong person she knew she could be, everyone always looked at her as unbreakable and she wanted to prove them right for once. And after showing weakness and walking out on the show last night she had to make sure that it didn't happen again...because she was sure Vince would not be too pleased with her if she did. She just needed to get over this whole thing, and fast.

She walked out over the threshold and closed the door behind her, yet when she turned back around she was met with a sight that she wasn't keen on seeing. "What the hell are you doing here?" She spat.

He smiled at her, "Apologizing."

The red head groaned and moved past him, "Save it Jay, I'm really not in the mood for any of your bullshit."

"I actually am sorry Amy," The Canadian man continued, chasing her down the corridor. "I shouldn't have kissed you, you weren't ready for that."

Sighing she strolled into the elevator and folded her arms over her chest, "I would never be ready for that Jay...we've been down that road remember? It didn't exactly turn out to rosy on my end."

He ran a hand back over his short hair and stepped inside with her, "I know, but that was then..."

She cut him off, "And what Jay? This is now? Things are different? No...no they aren't. Besides I've realised that wanting you in the first place was stupid, once an ass hole, always an ass hole."

"I can see why you'd look at it that way but I'm really not the same man I once was." He stammered, his voice cracking with nerves.

Amy shoved him back so he hit the railing behind him, "How can I get through to you that I don't want to hear it? I shouldn't have even started talking to you again the other night, I should have known that you'd have some alterer motive."

The elevator stopped and she rolled her eyes at him before getting out and heading for the parking garage.

"No Ames I'm sorry you feel that way, but all I ever hoped for was to in some small way make up for what I did to you."

"I don't need you're pity thanks." She replied, quickly opening up the car door to get inside.

He sighed, "Look I'm telling you the truth, all I really want is to be you're friend, I just need to learn how to do that without relying on old habits."

She looked out the window in the direction away from him, she didn't need this and she most certainly didn't trust him...especially after last night. But it looked like he wasn't giving up that easily, so instead of replying to his comments in anyway she simply rolled down the window and yelled out to him, "I'm leaving now, if you need a ride you better get in."

The smile re-emergence on his face as he hopped in the passengers side with his bag in his lap, maybe them arriving together would be enough fuel for the fire...because he certainly hoped that it was enough to please Trish.

They arrived at the arena shortly later, Christian heading off in search of his locker room while she set out in the other direction looking for the women's dressing room. It didn't take her long to find it, and it was a relief to the red head that after today she wouldn't have to see another one for a whole four days. She needed that time to relax, especially now, because this week had been completely exhausting for her. It was one roller-coaster she didn't want to ride again any time soon.

Pushing back the door she sighed seeing Stacy sitting there on a bench, a serious look plastered on her porcelain face. Amy rolled her eyes before the blonde even had a chance to speak and carefully set down her bag to start getting ready. "Don't just pretend that we can ignore the situation at hand here Amy, I left you alone about it the other night but it's about time me and you talked about this...since you won't let Chris talk to you..."

She pulled her t-shirt over her head and rolled on her deodorant, "He told you about me giving him the boot huh?"

"This is serious, he went there to save you from Jay and you just kicked him out."

The Sanford native slammed down the contents of her hand, "You ever think that I don't need or want to be saved Stacy? I'm not some posh princess who needs a man for every little thing...I'm fully capable of taking care of myself."

Stacy stood up and moved towards the other woman, "Sure you are, and Chris knows that too...but he wants to take to care of you, he loves you Amy."

"Will you stop saying that!?" She yelled.

The other woman folded her arms over her chest, "What if I did? It wouldn't make it any less true...you need to face the facts here." She stopped and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Amy Christine Dumas he loves you and you can stop denying it because every time I look at you I can see how much you love him too."

"Don't you understand?" Amy screamed, flinging her arms into the air, "It doesn't matter that I love him...I can't just be some doormat for him to walk over."

Stacy groaned, "I know you've been hurt a lot, and I know you don't deserve any of it. But I think Chris deserves the benefit of the doubt here...He's trying so hard and you aren't giving him an inch of leeway." Her head tilted in the direction of the table and Amy's eyes followed to see a bouquet of long stem yellow roses resting on it. "Just listen to what he has to say."

Picking up the flowers carefully the red head stopped to inhale the fresh sent. She smiled at the fact that they were yellow and not the normal red, he must have somehow learned of her distaste for them.

Suddenly she felt the need to make sure her walls were still up, she didn't need to let her guard down because when she did, that was how people were able to hurt her. She just needed to keep the picture of him and Trish in her mind, and remind herself that the beauty in her hands was just a bunch of dead plants...that's all they were... something yanked from the ground that was no longer living. "And this is supposed to make everything better?" She asked aloud, it was a rhetorical question but Stacy felt the need to answer it anyway.

"It's a start." The blonde said softly.

Amy set the flowers back down, "I dunno..."

"Please..." The Baltimore native pleaded, "For the love of god would just let him have the tiniest bit of you're time. If you can speak to Jay you can speak to Chris..."

Her eyes hit the floor, "I suppose..."

Stacy lit up, "That's the spirit." Letting go of her friend she started shoving her for the door, "Now go."

The red head shrugged her off, "Uh can I get a shirt first?"

An eye roll was sent in her direction, "I suppose."


	22. Chapter 22

**Last chapter :( I hate to let go but its time lol. I wanna say a big thank you to all my faithful reviewers, your support has meant so much to me and this really has shaped up to be my favorite fic of all time...thanks for making it even more special :) so heres the end hoep your all happy with it review please :D**

A heaven breath escaped Amy's lips, "Ok you can do this," She said allowed, trying desperately to re-assure herself, "Just put one foot in front of the other, it easy...you do it all the time."

Her feet thankfully had decided to follow her directions, her left foot moved slowly in front of the right one and then right in front of the left. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Stacy watching her, "I'm going..." She told her, swinging her head around to eye ball the blonde. Sadly she wasn't sure who she was trying to convince, the leggy blonde, or herself.

Stacy folded her arms over her chest, "Then go..."

Swallowing the lump in her throat Amy pushed back the swinging door of the locker room, she was about to walk through when she heard a voice on the other side. And suddenly she felt in the pit of her stomach like she should stop and listen.

"Yes I know..." He said into the cell phone, "Well what else could I do?"

The other woman walked up behind her "Stop stalling..."

"Shhhh!" The red head commanded, peaking out through the tiny crack she was holding open in the door. "It's Jay..." She told Stacy.

Getting herself as close to the door as she could without him noticing her she continued to listen intently to his conversation.

"I told you Trish it didn't happen," He yelled into the receiver.

Trish? What was he doing talking to her? They were supposed to be broken up, and she certainly hadn't heard of anyone who made it habit to blab to there former girlfriends on the phone once it was over...especially when it ended because of someone else.

"She wouldn't go for it..." Jay continued, "I tried my hardest Trish...what do you mean it's just not good enough." He stopped his pacing for a moment and ran his free hand back over his short hair, "I know, I know you want to make sure we drive the last nail into the coffin...but don't you think this is going overboard babe? They are broken up already, you tricked Amy into thinking you and Chris had sex so why do I have to sleep with her for real? Will that really be the straw that breaks the camels back, or is it just over kill?"

The Atlanta residents blood was boiling as she shoved the door forward with all the force in her body, causing it to hit Jay in the back which resulted in him loosing his natural balance. "What the hell?" He shouted, watching his cell phone fall out of his hand and slide across the floor.

"You fucking bastard!" She screamed at him, watching his face turn obviously realising that she had heard everything. His face was making her sick and she couldn't help herself from punching him square in the face.

His hand moved to his nose on instinct as blood began to pour down his face, "My nose! You bitch!"

"That was for me," She said, swinging yet again, "That was for Chris," Amy spat, pulling back to shake the pain from her hand before leaning back again and putting everything she had into one last punch, "And that was for ruining the only good thing that ever happened to me."

He fell to the floor with a loud thud and she walked over him like he was garbage, and he was. She couldn't believe that she had actually been so stupid that she didn't see what was in front of her face. And she was kicking herself for not believing Chris when he told her that it was all a misunderstanding, she should have known to trust him, and known better then to trust Jay even if she was doubting him from the beginning. But still, how the hell had she let him trick her again? "Fool me once shame on you, fool me once shame on me." She whispered, her face collapsing in her hands.

Jay groaned on the floor and Stacy must have decided that he hadn't quite had enough because when she walked over him she decided to introduce his ribs to her pointed shoes, "Asshole" She muttered.

The blonde moved up behind Amy and wrapped her arm around her shoulder in comfort, "So what are you going to do now?"

Her shoulders fell, "I don't know, I have no right to expect Chris to forgive me...I should have just believed him in the first place, what kind of horrible person am I?"

"You're not a horrible person, he knows you've been through a lot sweetie, and I'm sure he'll just be grateful that you know the truth now."

She shook her head, "I really don't deserve that."

"You deserve everything."

Amy quickly turned around, hazel eyes meeting blue when she saw him standing behind her, "Chris," She said softly.

Stacy looked around nervously, unsure of what to do, she wanted to watch, but her heart told her to back off for once and let them have some privacy. "I'll leave you two alone."

Chris smiled widely when he moved closer to her, "So I saw Jay back there on the floor, cussing you out to Trish on the phone..." He paused slight scuffing his feet beneath him, "And I'm assuming that means you finally know what's going on?" The Canadian said to her, his tongue questioning.

She slightly nodded, too ashamed with herself to look up, "Yeah, I'm really sorry Chris, I never should have doubted you... I shouldn't have let Jay and Trish mess with head like that. I should have known it was all bullshit from the get-go," She stopped to wipe a fresh tear from her eye, "But just seeing her with you it made me so god damn mad, Chris. It was like just when I finally found the one person who made me feel like I was complete, she had to go and yank it out from underneath me...again. First Jay and then you. And now I know that Jay didn't mean anything to me ever, what I felt for him back then doesn't even come close to what I feel for you now...it didn't even come close to how much I cared about you even when I thought you cheated on me. Because as much as I wanted to hate you...I still couldn't stop thinking about you. And that's how I know it's real. "

He sighed, "I wish you would have trusted me."

Her eyes hit the flooring searching it with her stare like it would magically reveal the right thing to say, "I know,", was all she could come up with.

"It hurt me so much to think that you thought I could do that to you...and no matter how hard I tried you wouldn't believe me. I wanted to hate you to...."

Knowing where the conversation was headed she turned to go, "I'm sorry I ruined it all Chris."

He grabbed her arm to stop her, "But it made me realise that I obviously love you more then I've ever loved anyone...because I know I never would have stopped trying." She smiled, "Don't ever think I would have stopped trying, Amy."

He tilted her jaw upward and kissed her lips gently, "Because no matter who has hurt you, or how many times...I love you so much, and I will never break your heart Amy Dumas...I promise you that."

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, "I love you too..." The red head whispered, pushing her lips to his ear as squeezed him tighter, never wanting to let go of him again. "But I'd rather show you how much I love you."

The smile on his face grew larger, taking over his bold features, "I like the sound of that." He said smugly, taking in the scent of her hair. It was one of the thousand little things that he missed about her. Because even though they hadn't been together or apart for that long... it felt like forever. What he felt when he was with her could only be described as magically and he never wanted to let it die.

"You want to find somewhere we can be alone then?" She asked, finally pulling back.

Chris smirked, "Just lead the way..." He replied, his fingers trailing down her bare arm. She shivered at the simple touch, it meant more to her now then a hundred kisses...it made her ache for more in ways she never could have imagined... He really was perfect.

And so it ended like it started, with two hands laced as one.


End file.
